What I've Always Wanted
by royal-chandler
Summary: JR and Bianca find what they've always wanted, Updated.
1. Default Chapter

WHAT I'VE ALWAYS WANTED

Bianca's P.O.V.

Why? I asked myself once more after I had done so already about a minute ago. Why does she want me to bring Bess and JR to Florida? Why is it some important for them to be there, well at least for him to be there? I shook my head; the answers to those questions didn't matter. All that mattered was what Babe needed; after all she was her best friend. When it came to best friends there was no question; you just do what you need to do. _DING DONG! _The doorbell took me out of my thoughts I pushed the thought of Babe and Florida to the back of my mind and went to answer the door.

Opening the door I saw him, JR Chandler, his right hand poised to knock and his other occupied with a baby bag. That's when I saw who was in the crook of his arm, my best friend's daughter, Bess Chandler.

"Can I come in?" he asked. Then he cleared his throat and said, "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Sure, come in come in," I invited. I looked at him as he stepped over threshold and walked over to the couch. I turned to close the door and then strode over to the couch, as I did JR set down the bag by the couch and took a seat with Bess in his lap. I sat down on the cushion next to him and faced him.

"So, what do you want?" I asked quickly, getting to the point.

He chuckled "You sound like you don't want me here."

I shrugged my shoulders "Well I'm enjoying half of the company," I told him as reached out to stroke Bess' cheek and greet her "Hey there. How's my favorite little girl, huh? You look so beautiful today."

She giggled and it made me smile. I took back my hand and brought back my attention to JR.

"Are you going to tell me why you're here?" I asked him.

He paused for a second running his hand through his hair then started to speak. "I was wondering if you could watch Bess today." He went on to further explain. "You see I have a meeting today with the board and Winifred is sick; so I need to someone to watch Bess." He stated.

"Why didn't you ask David or Krystal?" I questioned him once more.

He started to laugh. "Why would I?"

"Well they are Bess' grandpar—." I was interrupted with his grunt but I went on anyways. "They're Bess' grandparents and I thought you guys had reconciled, they were at your Thanksgiving party." I said matter-of-factly.

"They could have been at my presidential inauguration and I wouldn't let them anywhere around her." He said sternly.

I thought about it. JR may not be the best man to walk this earth but he did love his daughter. It's obvious to me he would do anything for her to protect her; I sometimes wondered why so many people didn't trust him with her. Then I'd always remember what happened to JR after living with Adam for only a few months.

"Are you able to watch her?" he asked again.

"Yes I am, any time I'm able to spend with Bess is a gift." I then saw a pang of guilt cross his face.

"I'm sorry Bianca, for those times—." I put my hand up to stop him. I didn't want to think about those times.

"JR, I forgive you for that. You wanted to protect Bess. How can I argue with that? I mean I went nuts practically. I kidnapped your daughter; I deserved her to be kept away from me." I said convinced.

"Don't say that! It's not true. Don't ever say that you're to blame again. It's not…it's just not true, ok?" He shocked me with his statements.

I shook my head; I didn't understand why he was defending me. "What?"

He looked me in the eyes, "I believe in you, Bianca." He said simply. He got up and handed Bess to me. I carefully took her in my arms. Then he glanced at his watch and started talking quickly, "It's almost eleven, listen I have to go. I should be back around three. Everything is in her bag, and if an emergency occurs just call my cell, alright?" I watched as he kissed Bess' cheek "I'll see you soon, princess." He walked to the door and placed his hand on the knob.

I turned to face him and regained my voice "JR wait, what do you mean you believe in me?"

He went to turn the knob then stopped to look at me, "I have to go, Binks."

I stopped him again "JR, thank you."

He nodded then opened the door and left. I stared at the door for a few moments; that was JR always doing the unexpected. I sighed and looked down at Bess in my lap at the same time she looked at me. I smiled and reached down to get her favorite pink elephant from her bag. I offered it to her and she gladly accepted. My thoughts went to back to JR, what did he mean by what he said? Every time I thought I knew him and finally got what he was about he'd surprise me with something. He gave me the opportunity to spend time with Bess and I was grateful for that. I then thought about Babe's plan, could I really trap JR like Babe wanted? A wail knocked me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Bess, what's wrong?" I looked down and saw the elephant on the rug. I picked it up and gave it to her. She quickly stopped crying while I brushed the tears from her cheeks. I got up with her and picked up the baby bag. I swung it onto my shoulder and placed Bess onto my hip. "How about you and I go to the park. Would you like that?" I grabbed my purse from the table and went to the door. I opened the door and walked out shutting it behind me. I smiled at her "It's time for our day together."

To be continued.


	2. Prepare for the truth

Chapter 2

JR's P.O.V.

I stepped off of the elevator exhausted with work, but mostly exhausted with myself. What I did was a good thing right? Letting Bianca watch Miranda? It doesn't sound right at all, Miranda is Bianca's daughter. I shouldn't be able to give permission on whether or not she can watch her; but it's what I'm doing. It's all Babe's fault, that lying little skank, how could she lie to me about our baby. How could she take Bianca's baby? It's because that's the kind of person she is…absolutely heartless. I ran my hands over my eyes not wanting to think about my soon to be ex-wife. I shook everything off. I didn't want Bianca to question me about my appearance and how I'm doing, she had that power to see right through people and I can't have her seeing through me, not now. I walked to her door and took a deep breath then went to knock. I stopped when I heard the elevator doors close; I turned around and saw them.

The scene before me made me smile. It was Bianca and Miranda together. Bianca was holding her daughter, she was smiling and looking so happy. I quickly took the smile off of my face and put on my regular "nonchalant" look. I watched as she walked over this way.

"It's three o' clock already?" she asked me.

I had forgotten that I told her I would come at three. I checked my watch and saw that it was only twenty after two.

"It doesn't look like it. I guess I just got out early." I said as I took Miranda and the baby bag from her. I stepped aside to let her open the door.

"Ugh I really have to empty this thing," she said as she dug through her purse. I watched amused she starting tossing stuff out of it. First went her compact, her lipgloss, another lipgloss, lotion, and more lipgloss. Her hair started to fall around her face so I went up to her to brush it back behind her ear.

"Thank you," I heard her whisper and I welcomed her saying it was no problem. She then went back to her hunting.

"Aha found them!" she exclaimed as she took the jingling tools out of her purse. She opened the door and let us in.

"Would you like anything to drink or eat?" she offered while she set her purse and the items on the table.

"Uh…no, I had coffee at the meeting." I said answering as I close the door behind me.

"That's all?"

"Well I had two cups," I told her as I took a seat with Miranda on the couch. She started staring at me with her hands attached to her hips.

"I don't think so. I'm going to get you something eat." She stated

"Bianca, you don't have to."

"I want to. I'll be right back." I watched her as she went into the kitchen then turned back to Miranda. She grabbed at my lips like she always did when I looked down at her. As she took her hand away, I smiled.

"Your mom really is something, you know that?"

"Did you say something?" Bianca had just gotten back into the room; there was a tray in her hands with the contents of a sandwich, chips milk and a few napkins.

"I was just having a conversation with 'Bess' here." I look back at Miranda and saw that she was asleep.

Bianca chuckled, "Looks like she got a little bored. Here," She started stretching out her arms, "I'll take her into my room. You just stay here and eat." She took the baby out of my arms and left the room once again.

I looked at the food and started to get hungry. I took the top slice of bread of the sandwich then replaced it with a handful of chips. I folded it and started eating. By the time she got back I was finished.

She came in with a grin on her face. "I knew two cups of coffee weren't enough."

"You were right. Thanks." I said as I took a napkin and wiped off my mouth.

"You didn't touch your milk." She said noticing the cup was still full.

"I don't drink milk." I informed her.

"It's good for you. Drink it." She ordered me and for some reason I obliged.

She then took a seat beside me.

"So," she started out saying "are we going to talk about it?"

"About what?" I asked her

"About earlier and you believing in me." She reminded him. I looked into her eyes and I knew I couldn't keep it in any longer. I had to tell her. I slowly took her hands in my hand and took a deep breath.


	3. She's Yours

Chapter 3. Enjoy:bouncie:

Bianca's P.O.V

I watched as he took his breath. He was about to explain himself, why he defended me when he didn't have to. But he doesn't have to explain it to me; I don't have the right to ask it of him with what I'm planning. I had to end this. I took my hands from his hands.

"JR, stop. Don't tell me anything." I insisted.

He looked at me confused, "I thought you wanted to know everything."

I looked into his eyes they were blue, so blue. I feel myself getting lost in them right now. I took at deep breath and pursed my lips together. I look down at my hands then looked back up at him. I slowly opened my mouth.

"First you have to know everything," He looked even more confused so I started to clarify myself. "You know how Kendall persuaded you into coming to Florida?" I watched as he nodded "Well there was more reason for you coming to Florida than Miranda. Babe had called me and told me that she was going to explain why she left Bess here with you…" I was going to continue when he interrupted me.

"What?" he asked. I took a good look at him, he seemed nervous. "What else did she say?"

"That she wanted me to bring you and Bess to Florida. She wanted to have you there. She said it was important that you be there." I saw a pang of relief sweep across his face. I went to go on but he got the upper hand.

He started to chuckle "In other words she wanted you to trap me. I have to say she's done a great job this time." He started to grow angry. I watched as he stood up from his seat and started to pace. "Why does she always want to ruin my life? You know I thought that once she was gone all of this mess would be over. But no, it still comes up to the surface. She's like a little leech she wants to take everyone happiness and use it for her own selfishness. She's just a good for nothing--."

I quickly stopped him before he could say anything else. "There's a lady in the room and I don't want you talking about Babe that way around me or Bess."

He sat back down but not beside me. He sat on the chair closer to the door. He put his elbow on the armrest and rested his chin on his hand. He then turned his head and looked at me.

"So why tell me? Why did you tell me? I mean Babe is your best friend right? Why tell the man that doesn't want anything to do with her and wants her out of his life for good, and not to mention hates her?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. If it was just 24 hours ago, I wouldn't even think to tell you. But ever since this morning something has changed and I began to feel guilty for not telling you."

"So, what are you going to do when Babe contacts you again? Are you going to tell her you told me about her plan "Destroy J.R. #23,456" or you going to tell her you're still going to carry out the plan?"

Now that I think about it I don't intend to carry out the plan. I wanted to see Babe and talk to her, so she could explain everything to me. I wouldn't do it this way, not by hurting one of my friends.

"No, I don't want to drag you to Florida to satisfy Babe. I want to invite you to Florida for the Miranda Montgomery Foundation and I'll see Babe on my own time." I told him. I watched as he walked over towards me. He hesitated signaling to the couch. I looked down and giggled. While talking to JR I hadn't noticed I had drawn closer to the armrest so I scooted over to give him some room.

I adjusted to the Lazy-Boy as his weight became know to it. He started to clear his throat. He used to do it all the time as a kid. He'd do it when he was about to say something he wasn't used to saying. After doing so he gazed down. "Thank you."

I took my hand and tilted up his chin, it tickled my hand because of his goatee but I pushed the feeling away. I fixed my eyes onto his eyes "You're welcome," I took my hand away from his face and placed it back on my lap "I just didn't want to hurt you."

My skin came in contact with his once again, but this time it was him who was playing the offense. He took my hands in his and I felt a weird sensation, like his hands belonged there. He looked at me with intensity and a sincerity I couldn't read.

"I don't want to hurt you either." He stated.

"How can you?"

"Bianca, you're not the only one who's been keeping secrets. I've been keeping them also."

"What secrets?" I questioned. I didn't understand, what could he be keeping from me?

"I didn't lie to you about the letter. When I said Bess was your daughter, it was the truth." He looked like he was telling the truth but I didn't want to believe him. Babe was my best friend; she would never do that to me.

"You're lying." I said trying to rationalize what he was saying.

"I'm not lying to you, Binks. Not about this. That little girl in the next room is yours. She's not Babe's. She's not mine. She's yours." His eyes were starting to water and he looked the saddest I've even seen him.

"Why do you believe that? How do you know it's true?" I needed answers. I needed to know everything, to bring everything to logic.

"Because I feel it right here." He took one of his hands away from mine and placed it on his heart. I felt tears prick my eyes, because I know I had felt that same thing since the first time I saw Bess. Or was it Miranda? I got up and slowly walked to my room. I cracked open the door quietly not wanting to disturb her. I had put her in the crib I had gotten for Miranda. I felt JR behind me as he put his arm around my shoulders. I looked at back at him and he nodded urging me to go on. We walked to the crib and when I looked down I knew it right then and there. This angel was mine. My Miranda. I started to cry. After all this time, I finally had my daughter. "She's mine." I said quietly.

"She yours," I heard JR whisper behind me. All I could do was gaze at her. My beautiful daughter.


	4. Morning Call

Hey everyone I have finally finally updated. I'm sorry for the long delay.

Chapter 4

JR sighed as he sat down in the lawn chair getting ready to eat his breakfast. It had been a week since he revealed to Bianca that "Bess" was Miranda. Since then he hadn't heard one word from her. Was she upset with him? If she was he couldn't blame her. Bianca had thought her daughter was dead for nine months, he was sure it had been more like an eternity to her. Thinking of this made him feel guilty for having kept the secret; even though Bianca had forgiven him he wasn't quite sure if he could forgive himself. It made him sick thinking of how Babe had had them all fooled.

He blew out a breath he never knew he was holding and starting eating his pancakes. As he was about to take in another bite his cell phone started to ring. He put down his fork next to his plate and reached into his pocket for the device.

"Hello?" he asked after flipping it open.

"Good Morning, JR"

He would recognize her voice anywhere and it put a smile to my face.

"Bianca. Hey, how are you and Miranda?"

"We're both doing pretty well. Really good actually. She's still sleeping, I love watching her. How have you been? I haven't talked to you in a while." she was sincerely interested.

"Alright I guess. I didn't think you were ever going to talk to me again."

"Nah, then my life would be too boring." Bianca joked.

He laughed and she did too. He could picture the amusement on her face. She always had the ability to make light of any situation. He had missed that these past few months. He had missed her.

"It's great to here from you, Bianca. I mean it." At the other end of the phone conversation Bianca had a smile that reached her eyes.

"It's nice to talk to you, JR."

"So, is there any reason you're calling me?" he hoped that he didn't come off as rude, but curiosity was getting the better of him and he was becoming a little bit uncomfortable.

"I just wanted to remind you of what tomorrow is."

Tomorrow? Tomorrow? What was tomorrow? JR wondered. His mind started racing. He had pretty consumed with work for the past few days. Today was the 5th so that would make tomorrow the 6th. His mouth went agape as it finally hit him.

"Florida." The name of the state brought a lot back to surface. "You still plan to go?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Well there are just so many reasons." he replied his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"It's a fundraiser." she stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but you have Miranda. You don't need to waste your time going to Florida. Why don't you just send a check or something?" JR had a bad feeling of why Bianca wanted to go to Florida. She was the sweetest person he'd ever met in his life, but when a Kane woman feels betrayed there's no telling what could happen.

"JR, you know better than anyone that there always has to be an appearance."

JR pushed away his plate feeling this was going to be a long talk. He would have to satisfy his appetite later.

"Binks, I don't think that's such a great idea." He said while he started to rub his left temple.

Bianca went straight to the point. She was tired of beating around the bush.

"I'm not going to just let her off the hook."

"I'm not asking you to. I just don't think you're going about this the right way." He tried to reason with her.

"What? You're all self-righteous now?"

He frowned, he could tell she was getting frustrated but he couldn't let her do something she'd regret. It'd end up badly in the end.

"This isn't you, Bianca" and it was true. She wasn't a vengeful person and he didn't enjoy this side of her. It reminded JR of himself.

"I can't let her get away with what she did to me, JR. She hurt me more than I've ever been hurt in my life. She put a void in my soul that would have never filled back if you didn't tell me the truth. She hurt me so much, JR. So much."

He could feel every emotion she was feeling. He could feel her anger, her hurt, and her desperation. He wanted to rid her of those feelings.

"I know she did and I hate her for what she did to you. Payback isn't the answer though. You're better than that." He put all his serenity into the last sentence.

"I shouldn't have called you." By the sound of her voice JR could tell he had gotten through to her.

"I'm glad you did."

She let out a low chuckle, "You were supposed to encourage me, not change my mind. You surprise me, JR"

"It was purely selfish. _I_ didn't want _you_ get to take my number one spot for plotting." He said with some fun in his expression.

"I still want to go. I want—."

JR quickly interrupted her. "Bianca." His voice had a warning quality.

"Wait you didn't let me finish. I want to go there for the fundraiser and to make the announcement that I have be reunited with my absolutely beautiful baby girl. And have a responsible adult conversation with Arabella "Babe" Chandler."

"Ugh, please don't remind me of my previous mistake." He leaned back against the chair "When are you heading to Florida?"

"I'm leaving for the airport tomorrow at four in the morning. When are you leaving?"

"Who said I was going?'

"JR, you promised." She replied. He had to go. She didn't know why but she felt that he had to.

"Oh that's right! I have to sing. Sure I'll go."

He had given in a little too easily. She gasped in minor shock.

"JR Chandler, you were joking with me." She was in a great mood talking with JR.

"Yes I was. Also I would just love to go to Florida with you, Bianca Montgomery."

She smiled one of the biggest smiles in a long while. Yeah, she was definitely in a better mood.


	5. Important Girls

Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews.

Chapter 5

"Thank you, JR." said Bianca who was sitting in the leather cushioned couch of the luxurious Chandler Enterprises jet. She, JR, and Miranda were on their way to Florida and had just gotten into the air.

He looked over at her, "For what?"

"All of this. I could have just gone to the airport, you know."

"And have you and Miranda in line with the commoners. I don't think so." The expression on his face was priceless with his nose stuck high in the air.

"Yes, yes, sir. You are absolutely right." As she joined him with in his "high society" act, all though she couldn't hold her serious face for long as she broke into a grin.

"There's really no need to thank me, Bianca. I just thought you might want to clear your head and you wouldn't be able to do that on a commercial flight."

His tone was caring and considerate. What he did was thoughtful and she was grateful for it.

"You're the greatest, J.R. You really are." Her voice was soft and not entirely audible but he could have heard it over the biggest crowds.

"Binks—."

He looked down at the ground but Bianca took his chin up and turned his face towards her. Now that she had his attention she took hold of his hands. Her chocolate brown eyes immediately connected with his electric blue.

"You're a wonderful friend. That's why as soon as we get all of this worked out and we're back in Pine Valley, I want you to be Miranda's godfather."

JR went completely silent. He got up from his position on the couch and walked over to the playpen where the infant was sleeping. He had set it up in the air craft saying he wanted her to be "as comfortable as possible". Bianca had thanked him countless times this morning.

JR held onto the colorful playpen and gazed loving at Miranda. The baby started making noise in her sleep but stopped as he leaned over and stroked her back; she stirred but didn't wake up. Hesitantly tearing his eyes away from her he looked over at Bianca.

"I…I don't know…know what to say, I…"

He was having trouble getting the words out but Bianca gave him his time. She went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Allowing her comfort to help him he drew in a confident breath and let it out.

"I don't deserve this. I've screwed up so many things. I was the one who brought Babe to town. She ruined my life but I got what was coming to me I guess. I let her ruin my relationship with Jamie, with Tad. With everyone important to me all because I thought I had "love". I was so wrong. But the most important thing I lost was you and your friendship."

His voice grew louder as he went on and he blue pools became wet. She saw a tear fall and wiped it from his face and nodded for him to continue.

"You're really something you know that? I'm just as bad as her. I lied to you, I took your daughter like she was mine, but even with all of that and more you want me around Miranda." The minute her name left his mouth he looked back down at her and said in a whisper.

"I don't deserve this but I want it."

Bianca didn't realize it but she too was crying at his declaration. She soon felt the warm salt water on her cheeks. She scrubbed at them with the back of her hand and blinked a few times to clear her vision.

"You got it, JR." She pulled him into a warm embrace and repeated herself. "You got it."

He was the first to pull away as he cupped her cheek. He stared into her eyes and smiled, she willingly returned it.

"Thank you." He said with the utmost honest; though it came out as a crack having been affected by all that had transpired. He cleared his throat not use to the situation he was in.

"Why don't you take a nap? We have two hours till we land. I'll wake you up when it's time." He offered.

She gave him another hug and went to lie on the couch. It only took a few minutes before she was fast asleep. She started to shiver a little, seeing this JR called the co-pilot for a blanket. He placed it securely over her form and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Unconsciously, he laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. He smiled before doing the same to other important girl in his life.


	6. Confrontation

First of all I saw that my story is in the Notable All My Children Community group and I wanted to say thank you to whoever put it there. It means a lot me that someone would do that even though I don't update as much as I should. So thank you to whoever put it there. Second of all thank you guys for the great reviews it's you who keeps me going!

A/N: I was wondering if you guys like it better when I write in JR and Bianca's P.O.V or third person P.O.V.? Because I think it's easier when I write it in their P.O.V. but it's your choice. Also this chapter is really different then what really happened on AMC.

Chapter 6

"Alright, so do you need me to go over the plan again?" JR asked as he turned away from his reflection to Bianca. He had been staring out the window admiring the view of Florida. They had arrived at the Miami Four Star Hotel (fictional place) a few and spent the time getting settled in and going over what they were going to do.

"Nope, I've got it down pat. I do the opening, tell everyone thanks you for coming, I introduce you, you do your stuff on stage, and then I give my thanks again. After all of that we head to Babe and Jamie's room and confront them." Bianca said while she slowly paced the floor of their two bedroom suite.

"Good there's only one glitch in our plan though, who's going to take care of Miranda?"

"We'll just switch off backstage." She replied.

"You obviously thought about it more clearly then I did."

Bianca then took a seat on a chair by the TV. "Obviously, so when are you going to get ready?"

"I am ready." Seeing her eyebrows raise up he continued, "What's wrong with this?"

Bianca looked up and down at his profile. He was wearing a tight red t-shirt, blue faded denim jeans, sturdy black boots, and his hair was spikier than usual.

"Nothing really, just switch the shirt and tone down the hair." She said matter-of-factly.

Hearing this he went straight to his bedroom and did as she said. When he came back out he was wearing a black muscle shirt that showed off his biceps and his hair was a lot neater.

"Better?" he asked.

"Better."

"Be honest, Binks. Are you prepared for this?" He questioned while crossing the room to sit in the chair across from her.

"Truthfully, I have no idea. I don't know how I'm going to feel when I see her. To look at her and know what she did. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it."

Silence followed her statement but then she spoke up again. "You'll be there with me, right?"

"Of course." JR responded without hesitation.

"As long as you're there I'll be ok. It's just weird knowing I'm going to get hurt in a few hours but I can't prevent it…I--I have to go towards it." With that said Bianca went to her room to check on Miranda and make sure she was ok. JR's eyes trailed her until he saw the door shut.

"Hello, everybody, I want to thank you all for coming here. With you being here I'm able to honor my daughter's memory with pride, knowing that this foundation will help people as much as it's helped me." Bianca stated to the audience. She and JR had decided it would be better if everybody thought Miranda was dead until everything was resolved.

"I love my Miranda and I love you all for keeping her alive in your hearts."

She had a sad smile on her face while saying this but inside she was breaking. She heard applause and slightly nodded her head before heading off stage. She pushed back the curtain to reveal JR with Miranda in his arms. She stood back a minute to gaze at the pair. He was rocking the little girl in his arms and singing sweet tunes to her. After a moment of watching she strode up to them.

"How's my favorite daughter?" Bianca had meant for it to be a rhetorical question but feigned shock when she heard a childish voice.

"Mommy, you're so crazy. I'm your only daughter, silly."

Bianca stroked her daughter's cheek and gently took her from JR. "That you are." Miranda gurgled and buried her face in her mother's warmth.

Taking her focus from her baby for a second Bianca turned to JR. "You're up. Good luck"

He gave her a grin and jogged up the stair to the stage. Moments later you could hear his talented voice rocking away.

The concert ended two hours later. Now, Bianca and JR with Miranda were standing outside of Babe's hotel room. Miranda had fallen asleep a while before but Bianca wasn't willing to be away from her. She set the baby more securely near her shoulder and raised her hand to knock but was stopped by JR.

"Let me do it."

She took a deep breath while he started to knock on the door. The door swung wide open and the sight she saw in front of her made anger boil up within her. There was Babe with the biggest smile on her face, until she set her eyes on JR. She looked slightly different her blond hair was longer and she had a darker tone to her; just looking at her made Bianca want to throw up but she contained herself. She let out the air she was holding. She then heard JR's sarcastic voice next to her.

"Hello, Babe, how the hell are ya?" Jamie then appeared next to the stiff blond. "Jamie, having fun shacking up with my ex-wife?"

Babe finally spoke up, "Bianca, why did you bring him here?"

Bianca shook her head and felt confidence wash over her. She walked through the door and JR followed suit. She surveyed the area of the room before looking back at Babe. She gave her a deathly cold stare.

"Why don't you answer my question first, _Babe. _How could you lie to me?"

"I explained all of that in the—." She was cut off when Bianca voice boomed through the room.

"THE LETTER! You told me the truth in a letter! How much of a coward are you?"

Babe's lips started to tremble while her eyes started to grow wet. "No, no you don't understand."

"I don't understand because there is nothing to understand! There is no excuse for what you did!"

With all of the chaos going on Miranda had began to stir and was starting to wake from her slumber. Seeing this JR cautiously took her from Bianca's arms and saw a door in the corner, guessing it was the bedroom he went inside to lay Miranda inside. As he went in he heard Jamie's faint voice telling him not to enter. Moments later JR came back into the room with a look of bewilderment on his face. He walked up to Babe face to face.

"You pathetic lying bitch!"

Jamie and Babe looked at each other knowing what had happened. He'd seen the baby.

I hope you guys like this chapter. I don't think I did very well on it but I promise the next one will be better.


	7. Forbidden Happiness

Hey everyone, thanks for the wonderful reviews! They're what keeps me going. Also I had to put this on Notepad since my Microsoft Word isn't working so if this chapter doesn't turn out right please forgive me.

Frankie: I am going to put Bianca and JR as a couple but I'm also making an alternate ending for message board since some people over there just want them to end up as friends. So if anyone here at wants to see a platonic relationship I'll post the alternate ending here too.

Chapter 7

JR's P.O.V

I look into her eyes and it makes me sick. I can't believe that she brought it this far. I know she hates me but this much? This is the breaking point. My eyes dance around to search her face, to see if she has remorse what she did. But of course she didn't, she didn't feel a thing; and right now I didn't either. I didn't feel anything other than hate, betrayal, hurt but most of all anger. I can feel my face grow hot as the rage boil within me and I let it out.

"You lying wench!"

I went to reach out to grab her arm but my senseless brother came to her rescue like always. He stood with his head high and chest out as if he was some superhero. At this I finally took notice of his Clark Kent get up, if it was any other time I would have cracked a joke at his appearance but not tonight. Tonight there would be no laughter, no humor, not one bit of happiness. Just destruction. I thought back to Bianca's words "I'm going to get hurt in a few hours but I can't prevent it." This is what it all came down to.

"Get out of my way, Martin!"

"No chance, JR. I know you and you're not going to hurt her. She--We did what we had to do."

I gazed at him disbelievingly; he was really standing up, defending her. This man wasn't my brother anymore. His brother would never justify this but here he was doing just that. I started to laugh at him; it was cold and sadistic but was gone as quick as it came when my fist connected with his jaw.

"JR! What's wrong?"

Her voice. Bianca. I had completely forgotten about her. I turned around to see her concerned face. Her eyes were glazed with tears that were beginning to form. She slowly, almost cautiously, walked towards me putting out her hand. When I didn't take it she reached for me, her slender hand taking mine. I stared at her for what seemed like forever then turned my attention to the heap on the floor. My punch was more powerful than I thought sending Jamie straight to the floor unconscious. Babe was tending to him telling him to "wake up" and "you'll be ok." I felt a squeeze on my hand and looked back at Bianca. She grasped my forearm, bringing me closer to her.

"What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Bianca. I'm so sorry." My voice was lower than usual on the verge of cracking. "I'm sorry for bringing her to Pine Valley. I'm sorry that she came into our lives. I'm sorry for everything."

"None of this your fault. It's Babe, it's always been Babe. Don't put her blame on yourself. What's gotten into you? One minute you're my lifeline and the next you're beating up Jamie. Now you're apologizing for absolutely nothing."

I opened my mouth to reply but someone else's voice came before mine.

"He should be apologizing!" I turned to see Babe on the floor cradling Jamie's head but still able to come back and attack me.

"Look at what he's done, Bianca. Knocking out his own brother like that!"

"You're such a hypocrite. What about you, Babe? Hiding my own son."

I heard Bianca take a sharp gasp and mutter a soft "What?"

"Oh yeah, you see Babe here has not only been lying about Miranda, but also my son. My child." He turned his head to face Babe, "Well you're just the baby-knapper of the year aren't you?"

"It's not kidnapping. This baby's mine too, JR. My flesh and blood as much as it is yours."

"You're kidding right? No forget, you know what? As soon as everything is done here we're finished. Bianca and I are going to take our kids back home and you and lover boy can do whatever the hell you please. I'm done with you, Babe."

"You can't do that."

It hardly took me a second to go to her, drag her up from the floor and looked her dead in the eyes. Her body was against mine but there was nothing intimate about it. There was no passion in her eyes. All I saw was fear and I can't find it in myself to feel sorry for her, to have any remorse, all the fear did was ignite my anger and my hate.

"Oh I can and will. You wanna know why, honey? Because I have the power. I'm superior. And I'm a Chandler."

Bianca's P.O.V

I don't understand anything that's going on around me. JR's baby was alive? Both of the babies had survived the crash? How was that possible? I can't wrap my mind around it all. I feel a slight throbbing in my head. I know a headache is coming on but this had to be resolved. Though not like this, someone had to be rational. I went to interrupt the pair but my voice only came out as a squeak, so I cleared my throat and tried again.

"Stop."

JR turned back to me. His blue pools had grown darker during his confrontation with Babe. He mouthed the word 'sorry' and I nodded in response. I didn't really want a 'sorry', for the life of me I just wanted to know what was going on. I know there's only one way to find out. So I turned to my former confidant. I took a calm sigh and went on.

"Explain. Outside on the terrace."

She moved from JR and towards me. I walked to the terrace and knew she was following me by the tap of her shoes against the expensive pavement. I turned in time to see her try to get closer to me but I took a step back putting her at a two feet distance. She was hurt by the action but I didn't care and she knew it. She took one deep breath then another, she was stalling and I was growing impatient during her hesitation. I prepared myself for a whole new batch of lies.

"I don't know how to explain it."

"Do you really think that's a smart thing to say at this point? Tell me how exactly did you not only kidnap my daughter but also fake a baby's death?"

"I did not kidnap Miranda and I did not…"

I stopped her before she could utter another word.

"Stop lying, Babe, the truth for once. Just once."

"Bianca, I'm not lying to you. Not now. I know better than to do that. I didn't know she was yours, not until about a few months after the birth. I wanted to tell you, believe me I did."

"Then why didn't you?"

"JR was so in love with 'Bess' and I didn't want him hurt. We were all so happy," she reached up to brush away the tears that had been strolling down her face since she began talking and continued "You were happy by being 'Bess's' godmother, JR and I we were happy just by having a child in our lives; a perfect marriage and a perfect family."

I shook my head in disbelief at her audacity. How did I ever allow this woman to be my best friend? How was I not aware of her selfishness, everything she was really about and who she really was?

"So what Babe? I was just supposed to suffer while you took my life away from me. Did you ever think about me, about poor Bianca? How she must feel? When did your conscience drop by Babe? Huh? When did it speak up?"

"I had been thinking about it for forever but I decided to tell you when I found out my son was alive. I got my baby back."

"So what? One baby for another? Was Miranda just a substitute for you?"

She started shaking her head violently putting her hands up in protest. She started again getting louder with each word.

"No, it wasn't like that!"

I felt every possible negative emotion then and there. I pressed into her even harder. I wanted her to feel everything I was feeling, I wanted her to know what it was like to feel everything ripped from you.

"WHAT WAS IT LIKE. BABE?"

She came to me face to face. My brown eyes met her hers. Her eyes were red from the endless tears and by the intensity of the conversation I could probably bet mine were too.

"You don't know what it's like, Bianca. You're a princess on this almighty high pedestal. Everyone likes you; everyone wants to be like you. You're the daughter of Erica Kane for god's sake! I was the girl from the wrong side of the tracks, people judging me by just one look. I was just starting to get a good life. I had a wealthy, loving husband and you as a friend. I had a friend, a best friend. We were both about to have our bundles of joy. Then it was all gone just like that. It's wasn't fair! I wanted my happiness! My forbidden happiness!"

That was it? That is her reasoning for every crime she committed. It was just what JR had called her earlier, pathetic. "That's no excuse for what you did to me or JR."

She laughed and then smirked one of those smirks you only see on movies and television. I felt my blood run cold as she started walking to me and I took careful steps backwards until I felt the metal rail against my back. I raised my hand to get her across the face but all I could feel of her skin was her fingers wrapped around my wrist. What was wrong with her? Something wasn't right. "Nice try. You just couldn't stay content with Miranda could you? Why did you have to bring JR here? I didn't ask you to, did I, Binks? You ruined it all. Now I'm going to have my son taken away from me. I'll be damned if you don't get the same consequences."

It all happened so fast, she smiled one last grin at me and pushed. The air goes by fast as I fall and fall. I start to swing my arms in all sorts of directions as if to grab a hold of something, but I knew nothing was there. I screamed knowing what was going to happen next. The last thing I could feel was pain, great pain. It hurt so badly and I wanted it to stop. My eyes roll into the back of my head and the last thing I hear is my name before I submit to the silent darkness.

Ok, you guys there it is. I hope this chapter was better than the last. I know most of you guys are probably wondering where JR is while all of this transpired between Babe and Bianca but I'll explain him in the next chapter. Also as an A/N: I'm going to have Bianca think that Babe faked Little Adam's death since she doesn't know about Paul and Kelly yet. I hope you guys enjoyed this; I look forward to your reviews and thanks in advance. You guys are awesome


	8. The Things That Move Us

To say that I have updated this in a while would be an all around understatement of the year. This story keeps coming up in my conscience and I want to give it the justice it deserves. I'm going to alternate a few things, so my fic can sort of coordinate with AMC's timeline. So I'll be making a two year jump in some of the upcoming chapters. This is dedicated to all of the people who want this story back.

Chapter 8

JR changed his position in the uncomfortable plastic chair for what seemed to be the millionth time. He couldn't even begin to get his mind off of what happened so recently. She didn't deserve this, not after all the stuff she had been through. How could he just let it happen? God, forgive him.

"_You ruined it all. Now I'm going to have my son taken away from me. I'll be damned if you don't get the same consequences." Babe declared._

_It had all happened so fast. He was so stupid letting Bianca go off with her alone. She was alone when she needed someone with her. JR had been distracted with his son during the fallout. His son. The miracle of it all and Bianca had to pay._

_JR ran to the terrace hearing Babe's malicious words towards Bianca but not fast enough to stop her from falling. It was like an instinct when he gripped onto the railing. Not willing to let go as he watched her lie helplessly below him, "BIANCA!"_

_A rage he hadn't even known existed built up within him. JR quickly took Babe into his grasp, clinching onto her forearms. She flinched but he didn't have the heart to care, "What have you done? What the hell have you done!"_

_She gasped in shock at his anger, her brown eyes watering again. "I-- I didn't mean to, JR. She was...I was so angry. Bianca was going to ruin my life! I couldn't let her do it."_

"_So what? Huh? You wanna add murder to your rap sheet?" His yell held a thunderous rumble._

_JR own words made him think. He had to get help. Bianca wasn't dead, it wasn't possible. He had to get the police. Letting one of his hands free, his searched in his pocket for his cell phone, harshly pressing the buttons 9-1-1. He put the phone to his ear, anxiously waiting for an answer. Babe tried to jerk herself away but his grip tightened like a vise._

"_Hello, 911, please state your emergency," answered the indifferent operator._

"_My fri—my friend. She's hurt. I need someone over here right now. Please send someone quickly." JR stated hurriedly. Don't panic, he reminded himself._

"_Sir, I need you to calm down. Tell me what happened and where you are."_

_JR suddenly found thinking the hardest thing he's ever had to do, "I'm at the Miami Four Star Hotel...room...301. Bianca… she was pushed over a balcony, I don't know what to do."_

"_Are you with her right now?" the operated inquired professionally._

_Deathly gazing at Babe, JR responded, "No. I can't be with her right now. I need the police, it's a crime. I need—I need the police. Hurry!"_

"_An ambulance and the authorities will be there in three minutes."_

_Not waiting for any permission to let go of the conversation, he sharply folded the phone and jammed it back into his pocket, "It's over, Babe. It's over."_

And at that time it had been over. But now Bianca was in ICU and he had no idea how to help her. He had phoned Kendall and Erica, making them aware of the situation. They were currently on their way from Pine Valley, no doubt worried out of their mind. JR absentmindedly took a sip of his coffee. It was hot, stale and doing nothing for his nerves but he let it down. He put the flimsy liquid container back on the table near him. Why weren't they telling him anything?

He walked over to the nurses' station, determined to get someone's attention. "Hey! I thought this was a hospital, aren't you guys supposed to help people?" he asked.

The impulsive act caused a nurse to appear before him, "This is a _hospital_ and if you want _help, _you had better keep your voice down," she declared.

He laughed dryly at her, "Do you have any idea who I am?"

Picking up a clipboard on the circular desk, the nurse replied mildly, "I don't care who you are. You'll have the same treatment as everyone else."

Giving himself a second to cool down, he tried again, "Look, I'm sorry alright. My friend was just admitted over an ago and I just want to know if she's alright. I haven't heard anything."

He was being genuine and his concern was evident. She looked at him sympathetically, although hating the fact that she was about to give in, "What's her name?"

JR was entirely grateful, "Bianca Montgomery."

"I'll go contact the doctor looking after her," she assured him, leaving to do as she said.

Minutes later he was back in the same seat waiting. Feeling a shadow over him, he looked up to see a doctor. JR stared at him cautiously. He looked trust worthy and experienced enough but JR wanted the best for Bianca.

"How is she?" JR asked, bracing himself for the news.

"You must be the young man who brought in my new patient," the doctor stuck out his hand formally to introduce himself, "I'm Dr. Craig," JR shook it, "Your friend is stable but she will need surgery immediately. Bianca's spine was severed after her fall. It's a high-priority that we get her into the operation room."

"Why isn't she in there now?" JR questioned. If surgery was going to save her life, then why the hell was she getting that surgery now?

"We don't have Ms. Montgomery's medical records. We're sending for a fax but have not retrieved anything as of now. Our next option would be to contact her legal guardians," Dr. Craig informed him.

Comprehension dawned on JR, "I already called her mother and sister. They should be here soon,"

The doctor let out a half smile, "Good. That's one step in the right direction," clearing his throat he added, "I hear that you have two children in a private room here at the hospital. Maybe you should go check on them while we wait for Ms. Montgomery's family."

JR grinned thinking of the two babies, thankful they had no idea of the crisis among them, "Yeah, I really need that right now."

It wasn't hard for JR to find the hospital room with two guards posted at the doorway. Some things were left to be taken care of but for now he'd just enjoy the short moment he had from reality. Walking in the room he immediately spotted the two cribs. He first ventured to Miranda's crib. The baby girl was fast asleep; he started to quietly whisper to her. "Hey princess, how are you doing? I'm not surprised you're knocked out, knowing the long day you've had. Um, your mom's a little sick right now but I'm going to make you a promise. She'll be just fine and soon she'll take you home like nothing ever happened," he smiled to himself when he saw her yawn, "Your mom's right I do bore you," he laid a gentle kiss to her forehead, "Sweet dreams, Miranda."

Once he was sure she was alright, JR moved over to his son's crib. He didn't even have a name yet. He had heard Babe called him "Sweet Baby James," when she was being hauled off by the police. No way was JR naming him after Jamie. He gazed in awe when he saw that the baby was still awake. There was no questioning that it was JR's son. JR felt tears in his eyes while he noticed the traits he and his son shared. He stroked the baby's cheek, "I love you already and no one is going to take you away from me ever again." he stated confidently. JR slowly maneuvered to level the infant into his arms. Safe and secure, he led him to the rocking chair a few feet away. It was quiet for awhile until the new father began to speak again, "Alright, now I have to think of a name for you because James isn't exactly on my A-list. There's so many to pick from: Christopher, Gregory, Ben, Jacob, Jag...Oh I like Jag," JR thought it over for a second, "No, no, Jag sounds too rebellious and my father would hate it. Hmm, how about we continue the tradition and name you Adam. Adam's a nice name. Adam Chandler III. Now that's a name to look up to and people won't confuse you with a car."

"Mr. Chandler," one of the guards called knocking on the threshold, not really wanting to disrupt the pair. JR signed for him to hold on a second then put the now sleeping Adam to his crib, protectively tucking him in. He afterwards exited the room and asked the guard what was up, "What's going on?"

"Dr. Craig wanted to inform you that Ms. Hart and Ms. Kane have arrived. He imagined that you'd like to know."

_Time to face the music, _JR thought, "Thanks for the heads up. They're in the waiting room right?"

The guard nodded, "Correct, sir."

Upon arrival at the waiting room, JR was met with the sight of Erica and Kendall making orders and demanding this and that like he had not too long ago. Well Erica mostly and them acknowledging his presence didn't make efforts better. He watched as La Kane herself walked straight up to him. He expected a slap and stood steady for the impact. But it didn't come, instead it was a frightening threat, "JR Chandler, I swear to you that if my daughter doesn't pull through this I will kill you myself."

JR could tell she was dead serious and had no reason to doubt her sincerity, "Bianca will pull through this."

Suddenly her hand connected to his jaw, stinging his face. _There's the slap._

"You had better hope so," Erica warned.


	9. Who's to Blame

Chapter 9

Kendall quickly walked over to the pair, her lecture mostly focused on Erica, "Mother, you're making a scene. Fighting is the last thing that Binks would want and right now we need to think about her instead of stupid, empty threats."

Erica chuckled dryly still staring with cold eyes, "Empty? Not in the least."

Kendall looked at her unnerving, getting in between the two 'rivals', "Don't you want to know what happened? You can't if you're slapping JR all over the place," Kendall reasoned.

Erica and JR knew Kendall and one thing she didn't like was being the voice of reason. Any time that happened was a rare occasion. This type of situation scared her and they could tell she didn't know exactly how to deal. So here she was attempting to not let a bad state only grow worse.

Erica gave her a sad smile, "You're right, sweetheart. I'm just so worried."

"So am I," Kendall replied, then turned her attention to JR, "What happened?"

"Babe happened. She pushed your sister and I didn't do a damn thing to stop her. I'm sorry." he answered ashamed. Every time he thought of the blond woman all he felt was hatred, anger but the most prominent were shame and guilt, because he was the one that had brought her to Pine Valley, the spew that caused suffering and pain to anyone in association with her.

"Sorry isn't going to help Bianca," she replied coolly, catching JR's expression she added, "Neither is your pity or guilt. We'll just have to wait until we hear from the doctor."

JR looked at them surprised, "You guys haven't heard anything yet?" He was starting to really question this hospital's performance. With him, it was different but Kendall and Erica were Bianca's family.

It was Erica's turn to respond, "They're prepping her surgery, we won't know much until she's out of it."

Kendall wrapped an arm around her mother for support, "Now all we do is wait and pray for the best."

Erica stood outside of the hospital room that Bianca was occupying. She gazed in at her sleeping form through the glass, "Are you sure you don't want to go in first, Kendall?" she inquired turning to her daughter. The three of them were now standing in the hallway outside of the room Bianca would be staying in for her recovery. No matter how much each wanted to see her and make sure she was doing alright, they remained civil.

"No, I'll have ample time to see her. You're her mom, first and always, literally. Go ahead, I'm fine." she assured her with a grin. With that said, Erica entered the room, heavily pushing the door before her.

JR looked at Kendall considerably, "You put up a brave front."

"It's not a front, JR."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I say. You know we are alike, Kendall," she chuckled, "We are whether or not you want to admit it."

"That must be why Binks can stand you. You're the male version of me."

JR walked to the see through glass, before answering, "Or vice versa."

Kendall walked over beside him, smiling at the sight of her sister, "I guess it's safe to say that you and she are good friends again."

"I don't deserve her friendship," JR declared

Kendall shrugged, "I won't argue on that one. You put my sister in harm's way and that isn't the smartest thing you've ever done."

Erica walked gingerly to the bed, scared that the boldest of moves would break her daughter, so strong but yet fragile. There weren't many machines or any hint of tubes letting the room look less morbid. Emphasizing the fact that Bianca was going to be just fine, just like the Dr. Craig had told them. She brushed away hair that had fallen onto Bianca's face, "Oh my baby,"

Drifting her focus for a brief moment, Erica wheeled a cushioned stool to Bianca's bedside and sat down. She took hold of her daughter's hands. They were warm. "Bianca."

Erica hated this. Bianca shouldn't even be in this condition. Right now Bianca would be returning from the benefit concert ready to tell her all of the glorious details. When she got her hands on Babe Chandler, oh she would surely pay. The wretched woman brought darkness wherever she rest and walk. This would be the end of her too long lived reign. Erica gripped Bianca's hand more firmly before pressing a kiss to it, "It's alright, honey, Mommy's here and everything is fine now."

A soft murmur startled the elder woman, "Mom,"

Inching closer Erica gazed intently at her daughter, hopeful, "Bianca?"

A light squeeze confirmed her wishes and Erica's heart leaped with joy. She shot up from her seat and pulled her daughter into a secure hug, "Oh Bianca, my baby."

Instinctively, Bianca returned the hug, "Mmm."

"I'm here," Erica breathed into her hair. Pulling back she reinforced it, "I'm here, always."

"What happened?" Bianca asked wondrously. She remembered bits and pieces of the last few days. But why was she in a hospital room with her mother. Something was wrong. "Mom, is everything okay?"

Erica acknowledged her carefully, "You don't remember?"

Bianca gathered a timeline into her head trying to sort it all out, "I remember JR and me flying into Florida, us being in a hotel room with Miranda...umm the concert of course and then Babe and Jamie. I don't know. It's all pretty fuzzy."

Hastily Erica went to explain, "Darling, I don't know how to tell you this. It's absolutely ridiculous and horrible and you should not have been caught in the middle of it. Nor subjected to th--"

Before she got too riled up, Bianca cut her mother off, "Whoa, hold on, Mom. Just slow down and tell me what's going on. This time more calmly, take a deep breath."

Bianca watched her mother hesitate then breathe in, slowly letting the breath out.

Erica went for another attempt, "Well it all started--"

A knock rapped against the door while it was being wedged open. They turned to look at the intruder.

"JR," Bianca let out.

He nodded trying his best to hide his grin. He was so glad she was okay. Remembering the other person in the room, he turned in regards to Erica, "I didn't mean to interrupt," a look of disbelief appeared on her face, "Well I did...I just wanted to be able to tell Bianca myself rather than you having to go through it."

Erica feigned to be stricken and put her hand to her heart, "This is for my benefit?"

Not wanting to referee a fight between Kane and Chandler, Bianca hurriedly went to stop it.

"Mom," Bianca started, "Maybe it is more suitable if JR lets me in on the stuff that's been happening around here. He's the only one who knows the whole truth."

"Are you sure?" Erica asked concerned.

Bianca nodded, "You'll be right outside, right?"

Erica gave her another hug, whispering in her ear, "Right."

Going for the door, Erica took note of something strange outside of the room, "Where's Kendall, JR?"

"Oh, she's taking care of the babies," he told her.

_Babies? _Bianca thought. _Plural?_

"Babies?" asked Bianca aloud.

JR and Erica glimpsed at each other. Erica decided to speak up, "I think this is my cue to exit," she glanced at JR sternly, "I expect you to act like an angel around my daughter or you'll be dealing with me."

The door closed softly behind her.

An awkward silence filled the room and Bianca couldn't stand it, "You gonna stand there all day?" she asked smirking up at JR, who still stood concrete by the door, "I don't bite, you know."

Feeling at little at ease, he went towards her bed, "That's yet to be determined."

She smiled, "You wanna grab a stool?"

"Sure," he half whispered.

Once he was situated beside her bed, he started looking for anything to distract him. He made a mistake catching a view of her face. JR stared at her for what seemed like forever.

"I'm not going to hate you," she promised.

He returned with, "I wouldn't blame you if you did. Bianca, what you've been through--"

Bianca interrupted, "I have still to find out what that is," she paused, "JR, I hope I'm not getting ahead of myself when I think I'm the only person you can be honest with, am I?"

He shook his head negatively, "No."

Bianca reached for his hand, when he flinched back she raised a brow at his behavior. Not giving up, she reached again, this time succeeding. "Take my offer, because I don't know how much more subtle I can be."

JR lightly laughed.

"Tell me," she encouraged.

"You are relentless," he admired.

She didn't show any different expression, she just stayed there waiting for him to start on his own time. JR looked at her regretfully. Her honest brown eyes just cheering him on, he could almost hear her sub consciousness telling him to 'go ahead', giving him that soft, yet firm push.

He complied, "How much do you remember?"

"Everything up until us arriving at Jamie and Babe's hotel room."

He nodded, "The part where all hell broke loose. Let's see. You confronted Babe about the letter, and she started pulling crud out of her endless bag. But Binks, you didn't take that load of bull for a second. Anyways with all the commotion going on Miranda got a little unsettled so I took her in to the nearby bedroom and--" JR stopped talking.

"And? JR, what else?"

"That bedroom held the shock of my life, Bianca; a baby boy was already in there. My baby boy," he shook his head at her shocked expression, "Oh it gets worse. The lying little wench tries to defend herself and deny it all at once, Jamie stands up for her, so I punched his lights out. Then...I let you talk to her, why did I do that? I left you alone with her. I shouldn't have Bianca, I'm so sorry. I can't apologize enough." JR said getting emotional from the recall and so was Bianca. She could remember going out on the terrace the fight, Babe's lies and her defending her deception and her...

"She pushed me off of the balcony," It was more of a statement than a question.

JR couldn't bare to look at her. Bianca couldn't feel anything but anger and betrayal. The pain her so called friend had put her through, had put JR through. JR. She looked at him and saw how his head hung low.

"JR, it's not your fault," she reassured him.

He looked up at her upset at how she could so easily say that, "Why aren't you blaming me?"

Bianca was confused, "Why would I? You weren't the one who put your hands on me. That was Babe. You weren't the one who kidnapped my child to pass it off as your own. That was Babe. You weren't the one who told your spouse the baby you shared was dead, when in actuality it wasn't. You weren't the one who was coward enough to put it all in a letter, JR. That wasn't you, it was all Babe. One hundred percent, so stop putting all this misplaced punishment on yourself. It doesn't belong there; you don't have one solid reason for me to blame you." Her voice grew louder and more determined with each word, "I dare you to come up with a response to that."

"I'm completely, utterly, and defeatedly speechless," he remarked.

"Defeatedly isn't a word," she replied, a teasing hint in her voice. The tension was gone and she was wishing that he had gotten over his guilt tripping.

"I knew that."

"I'm sure." Bianca fidgeted unsure of her next question, "Where's Babe now?"

JR rubbed his forehead, not wanting to deal but knowing he had to. He eyed her carefully, hoping she was prepared, "She's currently downtown with her fallen superhero."

She nodded, "Wow."

"Don't think about that, okay. Just look toward getting out of here," he suggested patting her hand.

"Changing the subject, I'll go along," she laughed softly, "How many days or weeks am I looking at?"

Rubbing his thumps over her palms he smirked, "Matters on how bad you want it." There was something lingering in his response but Bianca couldn't identify what it was.

"Mmm."

"Seriously though, you'll have to wait until the doctor gives us some news on your recovery. And when you get out we'll celebrate with champagne and croissants for breakfast." JR said with an ambitious smile on his face.

Bianca smiled at the idea, "Oh really?"

"Of course. Our kids will have to chug on formula though," JR saw her expression turned appalled, chuckling he continued, "No chugging. That was a joke."

"A horrible one. Not funny."

"Hey! Don't take shots at my ego."

"Sorry," she mumbled failing to keep a straight face, "Where are they? Miranda and...Does your son have a name?"

JR gave a huge grin thinking of his new baby, "I paid for a room, moving them down the hall. Keeping them close made me feel a lot better."

It was her turn to pat his hand, "They won't be taken away from us ever again. So your son...what's his name?"

"Adam," JR replied proudly.

"I like it."


	10. Seperation from You

Chapter 10

Bianca pressed the elevator button designated by the arrow pointing upwards while balancing her bouncing baby girl at her side. Reaching the top floor of the Fusion building, Bianca stepped off of the elevator rolling the stroller in front of her. Seeing Kendall, she strode in happily to greet her.

"This is a surprise, what are you guys up to?" Kendall asked taking the time to coo at her niece.

"She was being a little fussy this morning so I thought a visit would be good for her...and me."

Kendall looked at her sympathetically, "How have you been?"

Bianca had been released from the hospital a few weeks ago, but Kendall could tell she was still shaken up by the whole ordeal.

"Better with the days," Bianca answered.

Kendall raised her brow at Bianca's response but didn't question it. At that moment they heard the clicking heels of Simone, "Bianca! What's up," she quickly pulled the other brunette into a tight embrace, releasing just as sudden, "Look I heard about the whole Babe-psycho-fiasco, which must have been a throw. I'm sorry you had to go through all of that, talk about the twilight zone."

Bianca chucked uncomfortably, "It was an experience."

"Simone, why don't you take Miranda downstairs to the showing room," Kendall offered.

Simone winced, "Did I hit a rough patch?"

Kendall laughed, "No, it's not you. I'd like to talk to my sister alone for awhile,"

Bianca gently handed Miranda into Simone's arms, careful with her head and back. The baby girl quickly attached herself to her new holder. Simone grinned at the affection, "I think she likes me."

As if sensing it, Miranda grabbed onto Simone's earring, then yanked on the dangling silver when it wouldn't come off for her.

"Ow!" Simone screamed. The baby giggled at the height of her voice, "The stroller seems better."

The minute Simone was gone with the baby, Bianca sighed dramatically, "Kendall, you didn't have to shoo her away. I'm fine, really."

Kendall crossed her arms in front of her replying, "How are you holding up? _Really_."

"I'll be okay when this whole mess is over." Bianca admitted softly

"It's a travesty that the harlot is getting a trial. She shouldn't be allowed in a 1,000 mile radius of human civilization. She should be locked up with...with the key swallowed by Lucifer." Kendall declared still sick of the situation. What would it take for things to take a turn to a more normal side?

Bianca nodded with a wry grin on her face, "That's one way to put it."

Kendall walked over to the coffee pot on the counter to the wall. She poured the hot, steaming liquid into two paper cups, then handed one to Bianca, "Believe me, I'm censoring myself," she took a sip of the beverage, enjoying the coffee house taste "I mean, who in their right mind would defend her?"

The question was meant to be rhetorical but Bianca couldn't stop herself, a frown gracing her face "I once did."

Kendall shook her head promptly, "No, Bianca. Babe is a manipulator and a liar and she's good at what she does. This is all on her and she'll pay."

Bianca walked over to a rolling chair behind one of the near computers and sat down. Setting the cup on the table she rested her palms against her lap and took a deep breath, "David and Krystal will undoubtedly support her up on the stand. JR thinks she'll plead insanity."

Kendall almost choked on her coffee, "No jury would buy that. She knew exactly what she was doing!" Kendall announced, motioning with her hand.

Bianca shrugged, "Some people won't see it that way."

"Yeah, well those people are morons."

Bianca crossed one leg over the other and ran a hand through her hair, "I don't know, Kendall. JR's visiting her right now, attempting to figure out her strategy."

"What?"

"He insisted."

JR walked into the room, detecting the reality of the place. And there Babe was, behind the thick glass. She wore an orange jumpsuit with a black code number printed at the top. The guarding officer left the two alone but not before giving telling them the regulations and a warning not to cause any trouble.

Babe picked up the phone beside her pressing it to her ear, and watched her husband expectantly. He did the same. When he wouldn't say anything, she became inpatient, "What do you want, JR?"

He cocked a grin at her, "Babe, I'm disappointed. No hello or concern for my wellbeing."

She looked at him disgusted, "Your sharp whips are so amusing."

He gazed at her quizzically, "How's jail?"

She didn't give him the satisfaction of an answer.

"Bitter?" he asked.

She ignored him, "Where's Baby James?"

"Never refer to him as that ever again. My son is not the namesake of your lapdog," he stated coldly.

"He's my son, too, JR."

JR shrugged calmly, "Maybe but you'll be an afterthought soon enough."

"He needs his mother!"

"Adam has his father. It's funny how you see yourself as a necessity for him, but when it came to me I was the bad guy at disposal. You're the one behind bars, honey, not me. Now isn't that ironic." he mocked her, tapping at the glass between them.

"You haven't won,"

JR wanted to laugh, she sounded so determined. He used to look at it as a good quality.

"The only thing holding me back is time," he declared in a sing-song voice.

"What about Bianca? Huh? She has a big heart. She wouldn't deliberately keep me away from my child."

"Bianca would only be returning a fraction of the favor."

Something gleamed in Babe's eyes, "She's my best friend."

"Oh, please," JR drawled, rolling his eyes at her lame reasoning.

Babe clasped her hands before her, thinking of her next tactic, "JR, you and I are one in the same."

He laughed dryly, "I'm going to humor you."

She leaned in, "This thing...element runs through our veins. We both long for leverage, JR and you know it."

"What's your plan? Your woe is me victim act isn't fooling me, nor is this 'born with badness' crap you're pulling. I doubt any impeccable prosecutor will fall either. You just can't seem to get the upper hand."

Babe pulled back, "I'll have with my day in court." She hung up the phone, no need for formalities.

"You certainly will. Guard!" JR yelled, like any well trained authority the guard instantly beckoned to his call, "Get me out of here," he stared at Babe hard, "The view sucks."

"JR is visiting with Babe." Kendall reinstated.

"He is."

Kendall furrowed her brows together, "What's going on between you and him?"

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked, earnestly confused.

"It's just that the two of you seem to have more than friendship going on," Kendall explained.

"Kendall, I'm gay."

Kendall nodded, "Alright, so let's say you don't have feelings for him. What about Junior's perspective? You ever think he might have feelings for you?"

"No, I don't think it's possible." Bianca had honestly never thought about it.

"Well I do," Kendall argued. She caught an incredulous look on her sister's face, "Bianca, I saw the look on JR's face in the hospital. It's undeniable that he's cares for you. The guy and I aren't friends and I seriously doubt we ever will be but there's something there. "

Bianca looked at her nervously, "So it doesn't mean that he wants a deeper relationship with me."

"Okay,"

"Also, there's Maggie..."

"Who can't choose if she wants you or not."

"Kendall!"

"I'm just saying," Kendall said innocently.

"Maggie was with Jonathan, she thought she didn't have a way out. Now I'm going to be there for her. With that comes the possibility that maybe she and I are ready," Bianca clarified.

"You're going to be with Maggie,"

Bianca nodded with a smile, "I think so,"


	11. Seperation from You Pt II

Chapter 11

Bianca's hand knocked lightly against the door of Maggie Stone's apartment. She heard her call from the inside, yell out, "It's open,"

Bianca turned the knob and let herself in, softly closing the door behind her. Looking around at her surroundings, she saw boxes-- lots of boxes. There were in groups of stacks, getting a closer look at one, Bianca saw it read 'bedroom stuff'. Maggie's head peeked out a corner, a smile lighting up on her face when she saw her guest. Bianca smiled back, "Hey."

Wiping her hands on her jeans, Maggie walked into the crowded living room, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," Bianca stated, "You're moving?"

Maggie nodded, "Nothing drastic, not out of Pine Valley. I'm going back to Myrtle's...this place doesn't seem welcoming anymore."

Bianca looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you."

Maggie crossed over to her and pulled Bianca into a warm embrace, "You're here now."

Bianca pulled back reluctantly, "Can I help you pack?"

"Sure," Maggie smirked, "The only stuff I have left to pack are my clothes. Help me pick out what to put in the suitcase and what to toss out."

"Kendall!" JR yelled, gaiting into the Fusion office. He noticed the curly haired brunette behind her desk, skimming through papers. He walked up to her, firmly pressing his hands against the polished wood.

Kendall wasn't fazed by his voice, continually checking her inventory paperwork, "This should be fun," she muttered.

"Have you seen Bianca?" he asked uneasily. He had been wanting to meet with her but the girl was unreachable. Next to Erica, Kendall was his last resort and she was the lesser of two evils.

She looked up at him, "She came by with Miranda not too long ago. Why?"

JR tried to hide the relief on his face but failed miserably, "No reason."

"No reason? You practically walked in here like a barbarian," she declared while pushing her work off to the side.

"I just went by her apartment and didn't see her. I called her cell and I keep getting her voicemail but I guess she turned it off."

"She's with Maggie," she said a little louder than needed. Kendall watched for his reaction. His face fell a little, "You can stop by there if you want."

JR seemed taken aback by the suggestion, "No thanks," he replied somberly, "I'll just go." He retreated to leave but before he was more than a foot away Kendall stopped him.

"JR, wait!"

He notably slumped his shoulders and faced her, "Yes?"

"I heard you went to the station today, to see Babe and all. That couldn't have went smoothly,"

JR's expression grew dark, "About as joyful as a venomousness snake bite."

Kendall gave him a sad smile, "That delightful."

"What I ever saw redeemable in Babe Carey, is no longer there."

She studied him carefully, "Do you want it to be?"

Maggie pulled her hair into a high ponytail on top of her head. She hoisted up a cardboard box into the trunk of Bianca's SUV, "That's the last one."

From behind her, after making sure Maggie was out of the way, Bianca slammed the trunk door, "Alright, are you ready to go?" she asked fondling her car keys. The two were in the courtyard outside of Maggie's former apartment building. They had just finished packing and were leaving to head to Myrtle's.

Maggie sighed, "As I'll ever be."

They walked to their respective sides of the vehicle. When Maggie got in she caught a glance of the backseat and saw Miranda's empty car seat, "Where's Miranda?"

Starting the engine Bianca answered, "She's spending quality time with my mom."

"That's nice," Maggie replied simply.

The vehicle shifted into drive and neither of them talked for a while. Maggie watched Bianca as she drove. She looked so forced, "Bianca, what's wrong?"

Bianca opened her mouth to speak but before she even could sputter a single word, Maggie cut in edgewise, "And don't say it's nothing. I know you. Babe's trial is next week, is that what's bothering you?"

"It's all that I think about these days," Bianca half lied. It wasn't the complete truth. She was also thinking abut what Kendall and she had talked about earlier. JR did not have feelings for her. He was still getting over Babe. There really wasn't a point of spreading Kendall's uncertified speculation, "Never a moments ease."

"You'll be rid of her soon, Bianca. Hold on." Maggie said encouragingly. She was like Bianca's coach, never letting her quit. Making her believe that there'd be brighter days.

"Thank you, Maggie."

"Anytime."

"I am over her, Kendall." JR told her, leaving no room for argument.

"One can only hope," she retorted. Kendall raised herself from her chair and moved to stand with him. JR backed up slightly to give her space. Wanting to be distracted he fingered her picture frames on the desk. Finding particular interest in the one with Bianca's picture, he studied it and stroked her frozen face.

Kendall watched his actions, amused, "She's amazing."

"She is." he replied lost in his own world.

She arched a brow at him, "You really are in love with her."

Bam! Back into reality, he turned to her crisply, "No."

Kendall gently took the picture from his hand and perched it back to its place, "Yeah, right."

"Bianca and I are just friends," he reminded her.

Kendall began to shake her head disbelievingly, "I've heard it all, JR. Why can't you admit it?"

He shot her a his own look of skepticism, "To you? Seriously, Kendall."

"You do," Kendall realized grinning triumphantly.

JR hated that she was relishing in her newfound information, "It doesn't matter. Like you said, she's with Maggie," he didn't have any harsh thoughts towards Maggie or any tainted past but her position with Bianca did stir something grave within him.

"You should let her know," she informed him.

"Because your love life is perfect," he stated sarcastically.

Kendall grimaced thinking of Ryan and Greenlee and their budding relationship. That ship had gone and sailed. Her thoughts almost trained away but JR hadn't convinced her of leaving this discussion behind, "Aren't we touchy? Letting her know would benefit you a lot better than bottling it all in."

"Bianca doesn't want me, Kendall. She has Maggie. I'll deal with it my own way." JR mumbled the last sentence, wanting to make sure he didn't get the urge to listen to Kendall.

She gazed at him warily, "JR, you're setting yourself up for a world of hurt. Bianca will understand. Return your affection? Maybe not but hiding from what you feel isn't the best solution. Those sensations you feel can't be willed away. She'll notice JR, she'll start to wonder. Why does he look at me like that? Why does he do this for me? Why does he do that for me and only me? He's calling me again, is that JR outside of my window and--"

JR looked at her as if she was crazy, "You make me sound obsessed."

"Okay, not that melodramatic."

"Kendall, it's been swell." he began walking away, each stride growing farther upon until he reach the elevators. He pressed a button and waited for the doors to open.

"JR!" Kendall called rounding the corner, he had just passed.

The bing of the elevator came and he stepped inside, the doors closing behind him. JR slammed his fist into the wall, "Damn."


	12. Call It In

Chapter 12 (Revised)

JR stood outside of the courtroom preoccupied with fixing his tie. He'd woken up late this morning. He hadn't been that upset but there was no way he was going to miss this. The idea of putting his wife away was the one thing that was driving him this morning. The session would be starting in twenty minutes so he had plenty of time to think things through. What he had to say. He didn't want to sound rehearsed. This court and everyone in it would find out who Babe really was.

"What you're doing is wrong."

JR could recognize that voice anywhere, the voice of betrayal. JR turned to look at the owner. He was just one of the many who didn't think it was important that JR knew what Babe had done, one of those who had protected her lies and schemes. "I don't know, _Tad_, unlike you I'm handling things the right way."

Tad touched his arm and JR harshly pulled it back, like Tad's hand had burned him, "Don't touch me," JR hissed out.

"You can't put your wife in jail," Tad told him. He sounded so sanctimonious. How could the man he could once think of as a father make Babe a higher priority? She had everyone wrapped around her finger. Hopefully, after today that would end and maybe the folks and residents of Pine Valley would get their dignity back.

"My wife, she's not even that. Didn't you hear? I married Babe Carey under false pretenses. The slut was already wed. It's just one of the many things we'll be covering today. Kidnapping, bigamy, you name it. Yes, Tad, my wife who kidnapped my son and you knew about it," JR shouted. Not many people were around but those who were turned to look at the two. Softly gossiping amongst themselves, "Did I ever cross your mind? You claim to love me. Newsflash that isn't love!"

Tad gazed at him incredulously, "Your mother--"

"Would be on my side. She wouldn't turn her back on me, like you have." JR said quickly interrupting. He'd be damned if Tad was going to run his mother through the mud. No way would she support Tad's decision. He was sure of that.

"JR, you were heading down a path...no one could follow you."

JR laughed detached, "Save your excuses, Tad and get the hell out of my face."

As if on cue, at that moment Hayward and Krystal walked into the room. David didn't miss the chance to badger JR, "Junior going against the all righteous Tad Martin. Who would have thunk it?"

JR cleverly grinned, "What are you doing here, Doc? Babe's not getting off, well at least not in this courtroom. Anywhere else is anybody's guess. Dumpster? Pine Valley motel, street corner's not that far fetched."

David didn't take any time to get into the younger man's face, "You shut your pathetic little mouth."

JR's eyes glazed with cold frost, "Whatcha gonna do?"

Krystal walked over to David's side and JR found her completely repulsive, "Is this your back up?" JR asked coolly.

Krystal pointed her finger directly at him, his raised his brow at it, "My babydoll will be back with her little boy. Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, mama."

Not able to stand it anymore, JR walked away from the group and went to enter the courtroom. He turned his head to look back at his former step-father, "I really am sorry it had to be like this." With that he disappeared from their view.

"Binks!" Kendall called reaching the courtroom minutes later. She saw her sister with Maggie standing just outside. She greeted them both, and then pulled Bianca into a hug. Her sister returned it with just as much care. Pulling back, Kendall told her, "This is it."

Bianca gave her a sad smile, "Finally." Bianca felt as if a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She was about to testify against a woman she had once called her best friend. How could her judgment have been so wrong? People always told her that she always saw the good in people. They stated it was a bittersweet attribute. Bianca had been fooled. She made up her mind to stop pitying herself, if she didn't want others to do it, how would it be any better for her.

"Why aren't you guys inside, it's set to start any minute now," Kendall asked confused.

Maggie answered, "We were about to head in but Bianca wanted to wait until you got here."

"Well I'm here now. Let's go inside," Kendall said ushering the pair into the courtroom.

Naturally, heads spun when the threesome walked in the quiet room and Bianca felt a sudden rush of stage fright. Everyone's eyes were on her, reflecting guilt, pity, sympathy, and compassion. She felt sick. All those who felt sorry for poor Bianca. She spotted her mother, Uncle Jack, her true friends and family. But they too, were sorry for her. The only one whose face didn't dwell on this, was that of JR Chandler's, seated next to Olivia Frye. Bianca tried her best not to look at him. He was so supportive though, wanting to be her anchor. His focal point looked at the empty space beside him. Bianca knew it was her seat. She felt the gentle pushing behind her. It was from either Kendall or Maggie. Their touches perceived the same way. Momentarily their presence left her having to go to their own seats. Maggie's soft whisper entered her ear, "I'll be right here if you need me."

Bianca looked at her. She didn't like feeling needy. She just nodded. It seemed like forever but she finally made it over to JR. He patted the wood and she sat down beside him. JR saw that she was nervous and gently grasped her hand. He brought it to his lips and softly pressed a kiss to it. He hid the gesture well, not wanting to make a big deal of it. It was a sharing between friends. She smiled at him gratefully, he smiled back. He dropped their intertwined hands to her lap, never letting go.

The bailiff's booming tone brought them back, "All rise. Judge Carmen Sanders."

Everyone in the room stood erect for the respectable judge. She, Judge Carmen, walked up the stairs to her chair and sat down without saying a word. A second later, she announced, "You may all be seated."

The judge put on her glasses to read her files before her, she than spoke again. "Will the defendant please rise?"

JR and Bianca watched Babe as she stood with her lawyer, Mr. Henry Groban.

"State your name," the judge demanded.

Babe didn't choke or hesitate, "Babe Carey."

"You face the following charges: bigamy and two counts of kidnapping. Let the session begin. You may be seated."

From then on the trial went as any ordinary case would. The prosecution and defense telling their statements. Nothing close to climatic happened until James Martin was called as a witness to the stand. JR hadn't seen his 'brother' since that day in the hotel room. He looked on as Jamie was sworn in.

The prosecution was first to question the young man, "Mr. Martin, when exactly were you informed of Ms. Carey's crimes."

Babe's attorney shouted at the bluntness of the question, "Your honor, the prosecution is assuming that my client has acted against the law, which is yet to be proven!"

"Sustained," the judge answered and acknowledged the prosecutor, "Be more specific, Ms. Frye."

"Sorry, your honor," Olivia apologized, "Let me rephrase my previous question, Mr. Martin. When did you find out that 'Bess Chandler' was actually Miranda Montgomery?"

Jamie didn't flinch, "About two months ago." JR could tell he had been rehearsing. He didn't know what tactic they were using, but they were obviously playing smart.

"Two months ago," Olivia repeated, "When you found out, why didn't you tell you ever tell Bianca Montgomery that her daughter was alive?"

"I wanted to protect, Babe," Jamie stated.

"Hmm," Olivia looked at him more closely, "Adam Chandler III. Does that name mean anything to you?"

"Babe's son."

"And JR's son. A man who you know pretty well. Your brother."

Jamie looked at his audience carefully, "I no longer think of him that way. He's heinous."

"That's your opinion, Mr. Martin," Olivia looked towards the judge, "No further questions."

It was the defense's turn to interrogate Jamie. The lawyer walked up to the stand with a sly smirk on his face, "Mr. Martin, how would you describe Babe Carey?"

Jamie held a cocky grin, "Babe is the most beautiful person I have ever met in my life," he shot a glance at the topic of the conversation, "Inside and out. She's caring, kind, funny and would do anything for those she loves."

The lawyer nodded, "Did any of that ever change?"

"Yes," Jamie declared, a frown now printed on his face, "Late in her relations with JR."

"Why do you use the word 'late', Mr. Martin?"

"Because she was too late to realize her mistake in being with JR. She's the mother of his child and if Babe says she no longer wants to be with him, he'd take her son away from her. He's a Chandler enriched with power and persuasion. He'd use it against her. Just like he is now."

"What mental condition was Babe in when she told you, Miranda Montgomery was 'Bess Chandler'?" The lawyer asked carefully.

Jamie found JR in the crowd, staring at him particularly, "Babe was depressed and scared—scared for her life. Knowing JR's capabilities, I don't blame her."

The lawyer gestured his thanks to the witness, "That's it, your honor."

As the case went on different people from both sides had been called: Erica, Jackson, Kendall, Adam, Tad, Krystal, David even Brooke to put in a word on Jamie's behalf. The lawyers were getting their money's worth; so far it seemed the win was in anyone's favor. Next to be called onto the witness stand was JR. Bianca found that she didn't want to let go of his hand but knew she had to. She let her fingers linger for a bit against his, then broke contact.

JR was sworn in and sat waiting for Babe's attorney. He came up to JR with a smug look on his face, "Mr. Chandler, how are you?"

JR looked at him suspiciously, "Fine. Tell me, how are you?"

The lawyer laughed detached, "You're hilarious. No problems today?"

Olivia's voice generated through the room, "Will Mr. Groban please get to his point?"

"Sustained," the judge answered, "Mr. Groban, let's get on with it."

Mr. Groban eyed JR curiously, "JR, would you call yourself a temperamental man?"

JR shrugged, "I wouldn't, but I do get angry sometimes."

"Like today, when you yelled at Tad Martin in front of many witnesses," Mr. Groban questioned, "Mr. Chandler have you ever threatened your wife?"

"No," JR replied honestly.

"But you have put her in danger? Didn't you once drug your wife?"

"I did," JR responded regrettably. He hated Babe, there was no denying the fact, but he did regret drugging her.

"Bianca Montgomery is a friend of yours. Is she prominent in your life?"

Mr. Groban was up to something but JR had expected him to ask about Bianca, "She's my best friend. She's very important to me."

"Like Babe was when you had first fallen in love with her? Are you in love with Ms. Montgomery?"

A cannon of gasps chorused in the room, JR avoided Bianca's gaze. Olivia diverted focus to her, "What does that have to do with Babe Carey kidnapping two innocent children?"

Mr. Groban groaned, "Judge Sanders, I speculate that JR Chandler is covering for Bianca Montgomery because of his feelings for her,"

The judge sighed at the defense's explanation, "Overruled. Continue."

Mr. Groban smirked for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, "Thank you," he turned his attention back to JR, "Mr. Chandler?"

JR hadn't ever wanted it to come out this way. He had hoped that when he told Bianca, if ever, of his feelings they'd be alone. Somewhere quiet and peaceful, just the two of them. Maybe Adam and Miranda would tag along. Not like this in front of spectators. It was private, their relationship. Many still had no idea they were even friends. JR, wanting her to know how much this meant to him, looked at Bianca when he answered, "I do love her."

Bianca couldn't hold his transfixed gaze. JR wasn't disappointed, he understood.

"One more question," Mr. Groban started, things were just beginning to heat up, "It's evident that Babe Carey has dropped on your list of those close to you. How long before you do the same with Bianca. Maybe go as far as to hurt her?"

JR let loose, "I'd never hurt her," he yelled.

"Thank you, Mr. Chandler. You've been a great help."

After that Livia interviewed him asking the routine questions she had asked everyone else. JR walked down from the stand, not happy with his composure. They'd gotten to him. He sat down next to Bianca. He half expected her to reach for his hand but it was wistful thinking. She didn't. Finally it was her turn, but before she got up, JR told her, "Be strong." She nodded.

Olivia approached her, a kind expression on her face, "Bianca, how many times did you visit the Chandler Mansion when Babe was a occupant?"

"Multiple times," Bianca answered.

"Giving the defendant multiple opportunities to tell you that your daughter was actually alive rather than dead. Why didn't she, Bianca?"

Bianca shook her head, "I don't know."

"You and Babe were the best of friends, gal pals. You trusted her, didn't you?"

Bianca nodded positively, "I did but she turned it around and used it against me."

"Being away from your child is an unimaginable pain, isn't it?"

"It is."

Olivia turned around to the jury, "Why would Babe put that kind of engrossing pain on two people she claimed to care about? Answer, you don't know," She looked at Judge Sanders, "No more questions for the witness." Olivia stated having no inquires for Bianca and surprisingly neither did Mr. Groban and that worried her. JR watched the exchange in interest. Why didn't Mr. Groban want to question Bianca? He was still thinking when Bianca came over to him breathing a sigh of relief.

Babe was the last witness to be called, Olivia got a stab of her first.

"Babe, you're first night in town, where did you spend it?" Olivia asked.

"At a beach party," Babe answered not affected.

Olivia looked at her carefully, "Is it true that you spent the night have sexual intercourse with your brother in law and you didn't know who he was. Just wondering, which way does it seem worse."

"It's true, I was with Jamie my first night in Pine Valley," Babe said sitting confidently.

Olivia arched her brow, "When Jamie Martin found out who you were did he attempt to warn JR about you?"

"I don't think he did."

"Because he wanted to protect after meeting you for only a second?"

Babe started to answer, "He--"

Olivia hastily cut her off, "It was a rhetorical question. You're charged with bigamy, Babe. Marrying JR Chandler when you knew full well you were already married to Paul Cramer."

"I loved JR."

"Love has nothing to do with it," Olivia retorted simply, "You lied to your supposed husband. Can you really be trusted?"

"Ms. Frye is letting her personal feelings into the case your honor," Mr. Goban said in an outburst fashion.

"Sustained,"

"Sorry, your honor," Olivia began, "the prosecution rests."

Mr. Groban strode over to his client, "Babe, the other day a doctor visited you in your jail cell. Am I correct?"

Babe nodded with a glum look on her face, "Yes,"

The attorney acknowledged the judge for a moment, "I supplied both you and Ms. Frye with medical reports, your honor. As you can see, Babe Carey was diagnosed with postpartum depression. Her relationship with JR was causing stress, which isn't healthy for anyone. All of the pressure clearly altered her way of thinking." He looked back at Babe, "Did you love JR Chandler?"

"Yes," she answered, "A part of me still does."

Mr. Groban shook his head, "Despite all that he's done to you."

"I was always afraid to say the wrong thing around him. If I say the wrong thing today, screw up, he'll come after me. I know it."

Mr. Groban grew sympathetic, "You may step down." He looked towards the jury, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we all saw a display of Mr. Chandler's anger today, some of you were even unfortunate as to see it earlier this morning. JR, himself declared his love for Ms. Montgomery obviously willing to do whatever it takes to protect her. Babe Carey didn't mean to hurt anyone, I believe her pain was greater than anyone else's. Don't put an emotional distressed woman in jail away from her husband."

Olivia also gave her closing statement, "The only thing debatable on Bianca Montgomery's judgment is her faith in Babe Carey. This trial isn't about seeking revenge or even keeping a baby from it's mother. Babe Carey is a dangerous woman, she pushed Ms. Montgomery over a second floor balcony. Insanity? I don't believe that for a minute. Ms. Carey knew exactly what she was doing. She got angry, not schizophrenic or delusional. Babe took out her anger and frustration on Bianca, because things didn't go her way. A person of this unstable containment shouldn't be around environments we want to keep safe and secure, much less should she be able to monitor a child."

Moments later, the guests were excused for a recess awaiting the jury's verdict. JR was quick to find Bianca, he did but to his foil, Maggie was with her. He approached the two gingerly, "Bianca, can we talk?"

Bianca looked at him sorrily, "Not now, JR."

"I need...I need to talk to you," he went to step closer to her, but Maggie's hand on his chest stopped him.

"She said no, JR," Maggie was stern on her ground. She led Bianca away to get some fresh air. JR looked after them confused.

It took nearly an hour for the jury to come to their decision. Defendant and Plaintiff stood for the decisive verdict.

Bianca's heart pounded in her chest. She stood with JR, in spite of their brief confrontation and held his hand. It wasn't a promise of anything but right now it was all they had. They held their breaths for the outcome.

An elderly man from the jury opened an envelope; it seemed to go in slow motion. He started, "We the jury find the defendant, Babe Carey...not guilty."

A/N: Thanks ,**Cornorama, **for your help on this chapter!


	13. What You See For Me

Chapter 13

JR gazed at Bianca and could see her whole world had fallen beneath her. Her grip on his hand diminished as did she. Bianca had to sit down, how could they—how could the-. She soon lost her balance but JR caught her before she could hit the wooden floor. A crown gathered around while Kendall, Erica and Jackson pushed through.

"What happened?" Jackson asked looking at Bianca worriedly.

The crowd grew in closer, seeing this, JR announced, "Get back! Give her some room," They did. He looked at the young woman's family with a softer tone, "She just fainted, I think it was the shock." JR started to tend to her, unconsciously stroking her face. The action didn't go unnoticed by Erica.

"We should call an ambulance," Erica offered rushing to her daughter's side.

"That's pretty melodramatic mother," Kendall stated coming from behind her, worried for Bianca's wellbeing too, "She'll be just fine. I doubt she'd want to wake up in a hospital for the second time in a month. No, she'll be fine. We just have to clear this place."

Jackson stood up, "I'll go talk to the judge."

The moment Jackson left the concerned group; Babe Carey arrived at the already hectic situation. Kendall quickly got up to stop her in her tracks, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Babe looked over Kendall's shoulder to catch a glimpse of Bianca, "Is she alright?"

"What?" Kendall was sure she hadn't heard right, "You wanna know if she's alright? That's not acceptable, Babe. You—you, Babe, are the one who put my sister in this position. How many more lives will you ruin? Huh? Who's the next victim in PV? You really should give them a fair warning so they'll have enough time to run for the hills."

"Kendall, there's no reason for you to act like this. I was only asking a question," Babe declared.

"Don't," Kendall warned, "Don't. Bianca doesn't need your fake concern. Because you're not fooling anyone. The only thing you wanted to do is cover your own butt. Make yourself look kind and lighthearted in front of the press and media. So you'll be the one everyone sees on tomorrow's newspaper. I can see the headline now, 'Babe Carey, the Next Mother Theresa'. Sub-headline 'Caring for those she's stepped on', yeah, right under the section B.S. You are scum, Babe. You're disgusting and if they is any justice is this world you will get what's coming to you," Kendall looked at the jury purposely, "Not the review of some incompetent pity throwers."

"Kendall! Kendall," Erica called, loudly enough to get Kendall attention, "She's coming to."

Kendall gave Babe a dismissive stare then went to her sister's aid. Not wanting to further complicate things, Babe left the courtroom with her parents and Jamie by her side. Lucky she didn't get the full force of Kendall's wrath. Back with Bianca, JR watched as she blinked open her beautiful brown eyes. He gave her a soft smile. She smiled back or at least he had thought so. Maggie's figure beside him and it was her who's Bianca affection was given to. JR cleared his throat, "You gave us a scare there."

Bianca acknowledged him, looking into his blue orbs, "I'm sorry?"

He pulled her into an embrace and audibly whispered into her ear, "Stop scaring me like that." His lips brushed against her earlobe and Bianca felt a shiver run through her. He pulled away and Bianca felt another chill, this time from his absence. He held onto her arm, while wrapping one his arms around her small waist "Let me help you up." He seated her onto the wooden chair.

Erica eyed her carefully, "Are you alright, honey?" She wasn't quite sure of what to say or how to put it. Right now it was her daughter's mentality that mattered. How would she help Bianca through this? It seemed every time she turned around one of her girls was being hurt, failing to protect her children.

"No. I'm not." Bianca replied her voice low. It was the truth. Optimism was a long shot. She couldn't say everything would turn alright in the end, or I'll fight this. She didn't know if it would. How much more could she stand?

Maggie rested a hand on Bianca's shoulder, and asked her sympathetically, "Do you wanna get out of here?" Her voice held care.

Bianca nodded, "I have to. I can't—I can't take this."

"I'll go with you. I can't stomach this either," Kendall spoke, she turned her attention to Erica, "Mother?"

"I'll go get Jack," Erica responded. Erica slipped into the quiet crowd to look for her best friend and lover.

JR watched Bianca, hating himself for not knowing how to help her. He wanted to tell her that they would get through this. It was just another obstacle for them to overcome. Not guilty? It's crazy. Babe should be behind bars, not celebrating a damn victory. He'd been confident that Babe would get hers. He caught Maggie consoling Bianca. He was thankful Bianca had her as a friend, but he couldn't swallow down the jealously. He almost wanted to ask himself the childish question, what does she have that he didn't but he remembered exactly what that was. Whether Bianca was gay or not, his love for her would never lessen. He wasn't going to let go of it.

"Bianca," he started softly not wanting to startle her but gather her regards. Their eyes met, "Are you sure there's nothing I can do?"

She studied him with a serious expression, "You've done everything you could possibly do. There's nothing left to do." Bianca didn't believe her own words and they came out loose and unestablished. She sounded defeated, ready to quit.

"That's not true," he half whispered, never taking his eyes off of hers. She wasn't going to push him away. He was compelled to be there for her. The two remained silent not needing words to speak. Their chemistry was undeniable. Kendall and Maggie felt like outsiders, when Erica reappeared with Jackson they could have kissed the ground she walked on.

"Bianca, honey, are you ready to go?" Erica asked. Bianca got up from her seat breaking the connection she had with JR, temporarily. Before she had the chance to leave without saying goodbye, he lightly pulled her to the side, "Can I stop by later?" he sought.

Bianca looked at him unsure, glimpsed at her family and friends waiting for her, and then returned her gaze back at him "I don't know, JR. My mom and Kendall—you know how protective they are, they're going to want to look after me today. And Maggie-"

JR nodded, "I understand that, but I want to be there for you too." He didn't want to hear about Maggie and how Maggie would help her. He cared for Bianca just as much...maybe more.

Bianca furrowed her brows together, "What are you doing?" She knew exactly was he was doing. He was her friend, she had fallen and JR was going to be there, whether she wanted him to or not. JR loved her. It was a whole new concept to deal with and she felt that now. He was always bonding with her, their connection stronger than ever.

Gaining more resolve, he stated, "I'm not going to let you push me away," Bianca gave him a wary expression, "I'm not trying to close in on you. This..Babe getting off, it's going to be tough and we both know we need each other to get through it."

"Are you calling me needy?" she asked displeased at where he was heading.

"No," he remarked promptly, "I'm not saying that because I know you're not. But we're fri—the more people there for you, the more you'll see you matter and know your full potential and capability to get through this."

"You're not giving up on this, are you?"

"Did you give up on me? Also the longer we, mainly you, drag this out, the more agitated your family will get," he paused, "They love you." JR stated, _And so do I._

Bianca's expression softened, "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah?"

She sadly smiled, "Sure. I'd rather suffer through this with you rather than alone."

JR gazed at her, "You won't be suffering if I have anything to say about it."

The next day...

As of the moment JR couldn't choose between his blue button up shirt or his black one. It shouldn't matter though because it wasn't a date. Definitely not a date. He just wanted to be there for her and help her through this. It was going to benefit both of them. He shook his head at the black shirt and tossed it back on the bed. It wasn't a date but JR felt like it was. He would be alone with Bianca. Not that it would be the first time but she was in on his secret. She knew that he loved her, and that fact alone was bound to cause some permanent impact. He slipped on his shirt and buttoned it, leaving the top three undone. Getting that out of the way, he glided a slim belt through the loopholes of his black slacks then checked himself in the mirror. He complimented himself on looking pretty good. JR looked at his wristwatch, the time reading 7:30. He had a half hour to gain some composure. Suddenly feeling the solitude of his bedroom, he walked out heading to the nursery room next to his. The door was open, showing the vibrant blue color of the walls and the countless toys. All of it belonging to his son. JR spotted Winifred about to put him in for an early bed.

"Winifred, let me do that," he suggested lightly, taking the sleeping baby away from the nanny's arms.

Winifred felt a little uneasy but grateful, "Are you sure, Mr. Chandler?"

"Of course," he stated, "and you know what? Take the rest of the night off."

"Mr. Chandler!"

He fanned away her anxiety, "Its fine. Just make sure to have the baby monitor with you at all times and check up on Adam periodically. That's pretty much the only thing that needs to be done around here."

She gave him a semi-bow, "Thank you, sir." then exited the room hastily.

JR looked at the handsome boy in his arms, proudly, "Hey, little guy." The baby squirmed and yawned in response and JR chuckled at his antics, he found his son the most adorable thing in the world, "Well don't let me keep you." He slowly put the infant into his crib, laying him on his back. JR kissed his temple and whispered, "Goodnight." Not taking his eyes off of the crib, he walked over to the door flicking the switch before finally letting it shut behind him. In the nursery as soon as the darkness lulled, a tiny blue night light shined.

JR jogged down the stairs leading into the foyer of the spacious mansion. He was reaching for the knob of the front door when his father, Adam Chandler Sr., beckoned him into the living room. An instant slump came to his posture but his fixed it as fast as it had come. He walked into room and looked at his father expectantly. Adam was fixing himself a drink at the mini bar and asked if he wanted one. JR shook his head declining the offer. Adam looked at him quizzically, "Winifred just told me you gave her the night off."

JR sighed, "I did."

"Why would you do that?" Adam asked bemused.

JR didn't know where this was going nor did he care, he just knew he didn't have time for it, "Why not?"

Adam laughed a short dry laugh and didn't say anything.

JR began to lose his patience, "Dad, if this is serving a purpose..."

"It was just a question, my boy."

"With you?"

Adam studied him and gestured out with his hand, "Have a seat."

"I'm going out," JR breathed out, "Equivalent: I don't have time to play games with you."

Adam settled into the extravagant sofa, the pillows cushioning him as he sat, "But you do with a certain young lady."

"I'd go along with the dumb act but I don't want to prolong your childish inquiry," JR gave him an indifferent face; "Bianca isn't any of your business."

"Oh, quite the contrary," Adam replied, "Do you think your blatant outburst in court yesterday was very wise? It was embarrassing to enter the office today and employees questioning me about your even more questioning ventures. JR, you are a Chandler. What the hell were you thinking? Showing your vulnerability so recklessly."

"This is about you," JR affirmed, "I'm not shocked. It always is."

"What affects you affects me which affects business, JR. It's for your own good to make your way out of Bianca's life. She's a nice young lady, considering the vixen her mother is, but she is making a fool out of you in front of spectators."

"I'm leaving," JR said turning to the exit, "Do yourself a sincere favor and look after your grandson while I'm gone."


	14. Enough

Chapter 14

More than a half an hour later, JR was standing outside of Bianca's door. He hadn't knocked yet or was even poised to, thoughts continuing to train on his mind. It wasn't like he and his father didn't fight a lot but lately they've been trying to start over. A new heir had entered their lives and they wanted to change for the better. His father didn't have any right to tell him who he could associate with, especially when it concerned Bianca. He knocked a little harder on the door than intended. It took but a second before Bianca revealed herself to him and boy did she reveal herself. JR's mouth gaped staring at her state of dress. Bianca blushed at his expression, and JR thought it only made her look more beautiful. She wore a tight fitting, black, strapless dress that flowed down to her knees, hugging all of the right curves. Absolutely breathtaking and that's what she did with him. Bianca took his breath away. He struggled to utter appropriate compliment, "Wow, you look awesome."

She smiled still reaping in his reaction, "Thanks. Come in,"

He crossed into the apartment, while she shut the door behind him. He gazed at her, not being able to function on anything else. "You really do look beautiful, Bianca. I can't tell you enough. Looking at you I actually feel a little under dressed."

Bianca looked down at her dress and saw she did look pretty formal. It was only dinner. She looked back up at JR apologetically, "I can change into something else."

He was quick to stop her, "Don't—don't change. You're perfect."

Bianca felt the heat rising in her cheeks. She didn't want to see herself right now. Thinking of something, she looked at J.R. strangely, "I saw your car pull up a pretty good while ago. Did you have any trouble getting up here?"

He dodged her question by heading over to what had become his favorite chair in her apartment. She blinked at his rashness, "Okay. Did you have trouble before you got here?" She walked over to the chair, taking a seat on its armrest.

JR looked up at her, her concern was evident, "It's nothing for you to worry about."

Bianca chuckled lightly, "What's the point in you telling me that? You know I am," he wasn't making an effort to let her in, "JR, how big of a hypocrite can you be? Yesterday I was willing and ready to push you away but you wouldn't let me do it. I don't want to measure problems but I think I can handle a little extra weight. The more you give to me, the easier it'll be for you."

"Don't make such a deal out of it, Binks," he started, her only comeback was a steel glare, "Alright...my father and I weren't exactly on the best of terms when I left the house tonight."

Bianca nodded, "You two had an argument. I'm sorry." She sincerely was. Stuff like this got to JR, even when he didn't want it to. Fights with his father hurt him more than he would care to admit. "What was it about?"

"You," JR answered, "My admission in court yesterday didn't sit too well with him."

She sighed, "I got the same talk from my mother. I just left it before it could get any worse and we said things we'd regret. Miranda's with her, so I think she'll cool down."

"I don't want to cause a problem between you and Erica. You guys have a great relationship...I always found that admirable."

"We'll always have our disagreements, JR, but this is one thing she has to accept. I'm not going to stop being friends with you." JR tried not to wince at the word 'friends' but he couldn't help but feel a sting as Bianca continued, "No matter how determined she is, you and I are going to remain best friends."

JR rose abruptly, "We can't do that, Bianca."

"What do you mean?" she asked unsure.

He turned sharply towards then softened his eyes when he realized how bold he had just been, "I can't be just friends with you."

"JR--"

He cut her off, "Let me get this out. I know that you don't love me. That you can't feel that way for me but I can't help the way I feel for you. I'm in love with you and I don't think that's ever going to stop. I'm not sure when it happened or how but it's there, Bianca. God, when you opened that door, I felt like--like I was seeing an angel. I'm babbling, I know that. And it's pretty early in the evening to put all of this on you but it's what I've been thinking for the past few months of my life. When you almost died, I already was dead but I felt myself be revived when my baby boy was given to me. That was because of you," he advanced towards her placing his hands at her waist, not breaking the deep eye contact he had started with her. "You brought the life back into me. I don't want to let go of that but I can't settle for being just your friend."

"JR," her voice was soft, "I don't even...know what to say or how to respond. This is so fast. No more than a year ago I couldn't even stand the sight of you." Bianca admitted gazing up at him. They were the only two people in the world right now. This needed to get this out of the way. When Kendall had suggested JR having feelings for her, Bianca had thought it was absurd. But the more she thought about it, the more it disturbed her. Not just the possibility but the chance she felt something too. She just hadn't wanted to acknowledge it until it became too strong to deny.

JR could almost see the wheels spinning in her head. Keeping one hand one her midsection, he lifted the other to stroke her cheek, "It's all changed for the better. I think this is my favorite thing to do to you. Just touching you, the simple satisfaction of touching you."

She leaned her cheek into his hand and placed one of her own hands on his, "I wanted to impress you."

He grinned knowingly, "The dress?"

"The dress."

Gently he replied, "I had a feeling about that. There are so many things we have to discuss but I don't want you to feel pressured."

"I need time, also this night was supposed to be about us helping each other with the trial," she commented.

JR pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead, "Exactly. Plus I'm kind of hungry, not completely in the mood for chatter."

Bianca laughed, "Oh yeah, dinner." He gracefully tugged her off of the armrest and led her into the kitchen. He saw the various sized pots and pans on the stove and raised a brow towards her, "Did you cook?"

She swatted him on the arm, offended by his hidden meaning, "I do have culinary skills."

"I wasn't questioning them. I always thought of you as a takeout kind of girl."

Bianca smiled up at him.

The dinner went smoothly. The pair talked about nothing and everything, cliché but it was true. There was no tension; they were just comfortable to be around one another. Two hours later the two were back in the living room, this time lounging on Bianca's sofa. JR's back lied against the end of the couch while his long legs traveled down the length of it. Bianca rested in between his parted limbs, her back to his chest. She was playing with his callous fingers obviously in deep thought.

He discreetly smelled the top of her head, a vague scent of vanilla and sugar pleasuring his senses, "What are you thinking about?"

Bianca paused, "Babe."

"Sorry I asked," he mumbled.

Bianca had heard his comment but went on, "I keep waiting for the day I run into her."

"I hope you kick her ass that day," he joked.

"JR."

"Sorry."

She turned her face up to him. JR was shocked by the sight in front of him. Her eyes were watering; dry tears stained her face while new ones streamed down. His thumbs quickly began working to brush them away, "Sweetheart, don't cry over her. She's not worth it."

Bianca sniffed lightly, "What am I going to do, JR? This is a small town and it's a slim chance I'll never pass by her again. I've already confronted her, she's been tried...she doesn't pay for the hurt she's caused me. I don't think I can stand that. I'm not used to holding a grudge and breaking isn't an option for me. People have always treated me like a china glass, surrounding me with their bubble wrap. JR, I don't know to do."

JR wrapped his arms around her torso, "Neither do I. Most of the time I want to yell out at the world until I get an answer. You wouldn't be human if you didn't feel the way you do. The hard part is realizing that you can't lose yourself. Bianca, you're so strong. This is not going to take you down. Don't focus on punishing Babe or reeling in the pain she put you through. You had a great life before her and you'll have an even better one after. Don't let her make your path, you decide what you do. Don't live to avoid Babe Carey, you're already better than her. Stick with that."

Bianca looked at him utterly amazed, "That was very...sensitive and inspiring."

He chuckled at the expression on her face, "I have my days."

Bianca paused, something popping into her head, "What about Adam?"

Confusion etched JR's face, "What about him?"

"You have thought about custody right? Babe's not going to give up so easily. Crazy or not, she's attached to that child." Bianca inquired.

"My lawyers are already working on it. She'll never be near my son again." He stated.

Bianca let out a soft yawn, running a loose hand through his silky, spiky hair, "I hope you win."

"I will," she yawned again this time a little louder, "Tired?"

"Exhausted. I haven't been sleeping well lately." Bianca replied.

"Florida?" he questioned. She nodded in response and JR looked at her with empathy, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I'd get over it."

"I'm not going to keep you up any longer. I'll leave and let you get to bed,"

She shifted and JR grunted at the sudden movement, Bianca didn't seem to notice it, "You don't have to."

The suggestion excited JR. He actually thought over the notion for a good while. But when he looked down at her face he saw she was struggling to keep her eyelids up, "You don't know what you're saying, Binks."

Her voice muffled by his chest she responded, "Just don't move."

"You're so out of it," he half-whispered.

She let out an incoherent moan. That didn't help things. He gingerly maneuvered to get out of the couch. He was almost successful until he heard her quiet voice again. "What are you doing?"

"Turning off the lights. I'll be back."

That seemed to be enough for her. He did as he said his footsteps soft as he went to and fro. When he returned to the couch, JR found Bianca fully asleep. Careful not to wake her, he tucked his arms under her and strongly lifted her from the couch. Moving around the living room, he carried her off to her bedroom. He'd never been in there but he somehow he knew where it was. The bed was high from the ground but he managed to get her between the sheets, making sure to first take off her shoes. He tucked her in but he felt something tempting him. He looked down at her mouth. Her lips were taunting him, pouty and slightly ajar. One kiss was all he need but JR resisted. She hadn't slept well in weeks and he wouldn't be the one to take advantage of that. He wanted to give her this one thing. There was no denying how bad he wanted to climb in there with her but he promised her no pressure and he meant it. Reluctantly he left the room and returned to the room he had previously occupied. He looked at the couch with dread but crashed on it anyways. For tonight this would do just fine. JR heard a light snore in the distance and went to sleep smiling to himself.


	15. Game, Set, Tiebreak?

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Sorry there hasn't been an update in a while but I'm trying so keep reading. If you guys have been watching the show recently, you'll see that Eden Riegel has returned in the role of Bianca and I for one am happy to see that. What I'm not happy to see, is that she still seems to be fond of Babe and not so much of JR. Has anyone else noticed the endless Babe propping in the town of Pine Valley? That just brought my energy for the story to whole other level so this update will be a few chapters!

Chapter 15

He is too cute for words, Bianca thought, watching JR in his slumber on her living room couch. She had been in observation mode for about five minutes now; he looked so peaceful that she wouldn't dare wake him. He was stretched out as far as he could go, being much too tall for the furniture, his feet actually hung over the end. When he slept there were no creases or lines on his face, his expression was softened and more relaxed. To the naked eye, he appeared innocent and worriless. Bianca knew better and considered this a time to appreciate what she could get.

"A picture will last longer."

A smirk played on JR's face and he cracked open one eye waiting for her reaction.

Crossing her arms before her, Bianca replied "You're awake. How long have you known I was here?"

He sat up; pushing the pillows and blankets he had collected halfway through the night aside to leave a considerable space beside him. He motioned for her to sit there. When she did he laughed at the pout on her face. "I caught you when you first came in, Binks. But I wanted to let you have your fun. Did you enjoy your…examination?"

"Ha ha. You're hilarious."

"Aww, don't be miffed because you got caught. When I first discovered that Babe was lying to me, I trained myself to never fall too deep into the realm of sleep. Every time I heard her footsteps, I'd get up. The difference is that I trust you and don't mind you checking me out. I'm actually quite flattered." A blush rose to her cheeks and JR decided not to tease her any further. He brushed some of her and pressed a kiss to her temple, "You sleep alright?"

"It was the best in a long time," she paused, "JR, thanks for being here for me. It meant more to me than you could ever comprehend." Her eyes were soft and genuine.

"There was no place I would have rather been," he stated earnestly.

Bianca gave him a small smile, "Well are you hungry? I can get us something or we can go out if you'd like."

He shook his head at all of her suggestions, "No. Not right now."

JR's voice was huskier and lower than usual and Bianca felt a shiver run through her, the intensity in his eyes was unnerving. She knew what he was leading up to. Hell, she had dreamt about it just last night. When he had put her to bed he hadn't left the bedroom. When his face moved closer, she gulped at the lack of space between them. "So what do you have in mind?" Her tone was shaky and she hated how apparent it was.

"This." Three, two, one and he was there. Before she could process what was going on his lips were against hers, JR started off slowly unsure of how she was going to react. When she didn't protest he became encouraged. He slid a hand up her arm, to her neck and then cupped the side of her face. Bianca did the same; her hands however arrived in his hair. Soon enough his tongue licked across her lips, asking for permission. She happily obliged. For the next sixty seconds, she was having the best kiss of her life. Of course she had been kissed before but never like this. All of her built up feelings were exploding and the sensation was indescribable. When she had kissed girls, it was gentle and soft but never quite satisfactory and with guys it had been awkward and forced. But when JR was the one initiating the affection, it felt right. Like the world was in perfect symmetry. JR was the right guy. Kissing him had surely been worth the wait. The natural law for oxygen required them to pull away. Both of them worked to retrieve their breath.

"That was amazing," Bianca breathed out.

He nodded at her and stroked along her face, "It was. I'm sorry I don't really get too articulate after something like that."

She laughed in agreement, "I understand."

"Then why are we still talking?" and he leaned in once again capturing her lips with his. This one ended much too early, within a moment he pulled away. "I just remembered something."

Bianca looked at him with a mixture of confusion and disappointment, "What? What is it?"

"My promise to you."

"JR, this is too much." Bianca commented watching as he drove the silver cart into the Chandler dining room. JR had rushed her over to the mansion after they'd taken Miranda off her mother's hands. So here she was now bouncing both babies in her arms while he was hastily unloading the cart. When her arms grew tired she placed both her daughter and baby Adam in their highchairs. Their faces lit up in glee at the new height and Bianca got butterflies in her stomach at the sight of them together.

The look didn't go unnoticed by JR, "It's scary," he continued when he saw Bianca turn her head to him, "It's scary how much you alternate your life for someone else, to put their joy and happiness above your own. Before—before I found out Babe was pregnant I never got it you know? Only one person's well being would interest me and that was my own, but now I'm protective and sometimes I can't help but to wonder about the what ifs. What if I never had gotten to know my son? It's scary. I can't imagine what I'd do if all of this went away."

"We're all here for each other, JR, that's what you've got to believe." That appeared to melt away his insecurities for the moment; she motioned towards the table, "So what are we having?"

Taking a hint, he started to explain himself, "That day in the hospital I promised you that we were going to celebrate a new beginning. Celebrate having our kids and renewing our relationship. Being a man of my word," he trailed off to unveil the tray which was assorted with all various types of croissants and there was an ice bucket with a bottle of Moet and Chandon Champagne "We've got chocolate, butter, whole wheat, cheese, almond and strawberry. Whichever your preference may be and of course we can't forget the bubbly."

Bianca gazed at him awestruck, "You weren't kidding. Don't you think it's a little too early in the morning for alcohol?"

"It's a special occasion," he said nonchalantly. He walked over to where she was standing and pulled out a chair, "Have a seat."

She thanked him and sat down. He walked back to his position across from her. It was so domestic being here with him in his home, in the presence of her daughter and his son. What did it all mean? Bianca knew they were now more than friends but did that make them boyfriend and girlfriend? She cringed at her juvenile thinking and ate her breakfast in silence.

JR became concerned when she hadn't uttered a word, "Bianca?"

"Hmm?" she questioned acknowledging him.

"What are you thinking about?"

Bianca wasn't quite sure how to respond. Figuring honesty for the best policy she replied, "Us."

JR nodded numbly, "Oh." And like that there was tension in the atmosphere, "If I was too forward at your apartment this morning. I'm sorry."

"No, it's not that." Bianca encouraged quickly shaking her head at the implication, a crimson red starting on her face at the memory "JR, where are we heading, relationship wise?"

"Bianca, I know where I want it to go. I want to be with you and as long as I have that I'm fulfilled. This is serious for me. Possibly the most emotion filled relationship I've ever entered. I feel safe with you and I'm willing to give you my heart. I love you. My motivation is clear. There are obstacles to go through but it's your choice as to whether or not we face them. The ball is in your court, Bianca."

JR was secure in his feelings for her and had felt that she was to be the one to close the deal. Her reluctance was understandable, she was about to venture into dangerous waters. There would be no turning back once they reached this point. God forbid if the relationship took a turn for the worse, because if it did being friends wasn't an option. There would be hurt, painful situations, anger and possibly resentment. The only question was if Bianca thought the risk was worth it.


	16. That Things That Still Us

Chapter 16

"Let me get this straight and correct me if I'm wrong…he told you the ball's in your court?" Kendall inquired. Kendall had decided to spend time with her sister on her only weekend off by doing a little shopping. Kendall was browsing through different tops on hangers meanwhile Bianca was recalling the story of what had happened between her and JR the week before.

"In those exact words," Bianca declared softly, "but later we took the kids out for a day in the park so it didn't end too awkwardly."

Kendall chose a silk green blouse and tossed it into the cart, "And now you're ignoring him. I'm sure that's not good for the guy's self esteem."

Bianca sighed dramatically, "Kendall, there are a lot of things to consider here. He's my best friend and I don't want to throw that away on a whim."

"Well, from what you've told me, Binks, it doesn't sound like JR deems it as a temporary acquaintance. JR loves you and cares for your wellbeing, that's a definite plus. He's your best friend which makes it all that more special." Kendall rationalized.

Bianca chuckled softly, picking out a pair of pants off a rack, "I didn't know you were such a romantic."

"This isn't about me, I for one like to stick with practicality when it comes to love. This is about you and your continuous denial," she looked at Bianca comfortingly, "I hate seeing you so stressed out. I'm saying make a choice and stop piling so many anvils on yourself. Answer me this, how do you feel about JR? What's so great about him? What is it that he has that makes your heart fly every time he steps into a room?"

"Kendall, this is stupid." Bianca argued.

Kendall shook her head negatively and pressed on, "No, it's a tactic, let me use it. I'm not asking for a screaming declaration on the rooftops."

Sighing once again, Bianca began "Fine. Uh...he's around when I need him, he's helpful, loyal, very intelligent and--."

Kendall quickly interrupted before it got bad, "A dog? Come on, Binks, just let it out."

Bianca took time to think over what she would say and couldn't find a speech off of the top of her head, so she went with honesty and said whatever came from her heart. "He was there for me during the toughest struggle of my life. When our friendship was bent so far, that it was almost broken, he showed me why I found him wonderful in the first place. JR was in pain when he found out that Miranda wasn't his. His was on a highway to self-destruction and she was all he had but he did the right thing and brought her back to me, the ultimate act of selflessness," she paused and smiled, "At that moment, the JR Chandler I knew was back. The one who is kind, caring and gentle, he goes above and beyond for the people he cares for. JR can depend on me and I recognize how genuine that is because the family he thought he could trust betrayed him and for him to place faith in me…it's incredible he has that much strength left." Her eyes set downward as her train of thought lingered. "We've both been hurt so badly, almost on the edge of no repair yet it's so natural that we fix each other."

"You two meet on common ground." Kendall commented carefully.

Kendall's words seemed to have a spiritual affect on Bianca. She glowed momentarily, "Oh my god, I love him. I'm in love with him." The more she said it, the more sure she sounded.

Kendall shrugged and pushed the shopping cart onwards, Bianca somehow following behind her, despite the new revelation. "I don't usually like saying 'I told you so' but I did."

"He needs to know" Bianca stated with alert.

Kendall turned around to face her younger sister, "That's true but I think you should let one more person in on this discovery before you do that. It wasn't long ago when it was Maggie's name that you could replace with JR's."

Bianca frowned, "I'm never going to fully win, am I?"

"It's better not to leave loose ends." Kendall winked at her, "How about you get the last shirt? Green's really not my color."

Bianca walked into the Myrtle's dark house tentatively, looking for the light switch on the wall. "Maggie?" she called out.

The room was illuminated when Maggie appeared on the couch. Almost as though she knew Bianca was coming, "Bianca." her tone was short and harsh.

"Maggie, are you okay? You sound upset?" Bianca asked concerned. Her eye caught the glistening black in Maggie's hand and Bianca took a step back. There was an intimidating pistol in Maggie's possession. "Maggie what--what are you doing?"

Maggie showed a sly smirk, "No, Bianca, I'm not upset. I'm angry, pissed off and terribly frustrated. Can you guess why, Bianca? I'll give you one shot. Pun unintended."

Bianca was careful with her words, "This isn't you, Maggie. Let's talk."

"I don't want to talk Bianca. How could you do this to me?" Maggie questioned like an adolescent child who had just been grounded by their parent.

Bianca was genuinely confused, "Do what--?"

Maggie's eyes grew large, while her nostrils flared, "You know what! How long have you been with JR behind my back? I'm not an idiot!" She shook the weapon in her hand, "I know why you're here. You're here to dump me so you can be free. Well, I'm not going to let that happen. Ever!"

"Maggie, I'm sorry but—" Bianca started.

"JR out of all people, Bianca! He's a monster!"

"You're overreacting!" Bianca proclaimed strongly, though fear was pulsing in her even more strongly. What in the world was happening? "You don't understand."

Maggie rose up out of the couch with the reflexes of a cat and Bianca couldn't' help but jump a little at the sudden action. "Here's something for you to understand, Bianca. You won't be seeing him again."

"What do you mean?" The whole situation was so overwhelming; she could only comprehend half of what Maggie was saying. It was one perilous situation after another.

Maggie tightlipped and the words had a hard time coming out, disgusting oozing out in large doses, "While you were off rendezvousing with JR, I formulated a plan to enforce and it starts today."

"Plan?" Bianca walked forward bravely; she had to talk some sense into her. "Maggie, are you even listening to what you're saying?"

Maggie quickly pointed the gun at Bianca's torso, tapped it against her skull and then pointed it straight forward again, "Oh, I'm thinking pretty clearly, Bianca. You see here's what I've come up with. You and I are doing Paris. Now don't give me that look, Bianca. The European Division of Cambius is run in France and we'll reconnect there and you'll see that this love you have for JR Chandler is just a phase." Maggie's voice imitated that of a counselor.

Bianca didn't know what to do but she knew she wasn't going to let anything happen without a fight, "Stop it, Maggie! Stop it right now, alright!" her voice cracked and the rest of her lecturing was hoarse but powerful, "You're pointing a gun at me and you expect me to run away with you. From the people I love—you're trying to possess me!"

"I wouldn't have to if you knew what associations to keep and what to rid of. It looks like I have to do that for you now." Maggie had never expected Bianca to completely succumb and do whatever she said but she didn't appreciate the opposing factor either. She began to pace the worn rug that decorated the floor. Seeing this as a chance to get help, Bianca reached for her cell in her pocket. She held it in her hand and went to dial a familiar number when a sharp pain vibrated through her hand. The phone dropped the floor with a thud and Maggie fixed back the gone in her hand, "Now why would you go and do that for?"

Bianca took a gingerly grasped her welted hand and cursed at the sight of the red skin. She gave an indifferent expression to Maggie, "My sister knows I'm here, she'll wonder where I am."

Maggie put a free finger to her chin as if considering the possibility, "Or she'll think you've changed your mind and have chosen to be with me. Kendall won't be any the wiser."

"I'll get away from you," Bianca shouted despite the foreboding feeling that the exact would happen, "I'm not going to allow you to take away my life."

Maggie's face twisted weirdly and she dropped the gun on a coffee table in the middle of the room, "No, Bianca, you'll come with me. Because if you try and fight me on this, JR will be dead and his blood will be all over your hands." She saw the disbelief and wheels turning in Bianca's head, "Believe me; I'm quite capable of all of this. I've been in contact with Vanessa's contacts that are more than willing to do me a favor."

"I hate you." Bianca spat.

Maggie shrugged, uncaring, "My men are on watching JR right now. All I have to do is say the word and its bye, bye silver spooned prince. Is it hook, line and sinker yet?" Maggie paused and started again, not intending for the question to be answered, "Maybe this will get you, if you say no to me you'll be leaving the newest Chandler heir fatherless and left to be raised by Babe. If you give me the answer I'm looking for he'll be hurt but alive." She smiled with pleasure when she saw the dread dawn on Bianca's face. Jackpot, she thought. "I thought you'd see things my way." Maggie picked up the phone on the floor and placed it in a trash bin, Bianca didn't dare move. She had lives in her hands and she wouldn't put them in danger. "You'll have to ditch the phone; I've got a new one programmed for you and it will be tapped." Maggie strolled back over to the coffee table and picked up her gun, "There's a pen and some paper right here for your 'goodbye letters' which I'll proofread and we have to go pick up Miranda from your mother's" She stared at Bianca with malice.

"I'm not bringing my daughter into this." Bianca said defiantly.

Maggie chuckled loudly, "You don't have choice. It's a permanent stay, Bianca. Don't worry, as long as you stick to your role, she'll be fine." She grabbed the contents on the table and dragged Bianca by the arm to the door, "Hurry up now, let's go--and no funny business."


	17. Burnt Dreams

Okay I know the last chapter was a total 180 for the character of Maggie but I had to think of a situation for Bianca to leave for Paris unwillingly, also it's a soap opera fic so it can be a little unrealistic. A little Jekyll and Hyde in her…

Chapter 17

She hated doing this. With each word she wrote a sob racked through her body. Bianca was tired and wasn't sure how much more she could take of this. She looked at Miranda seated in her carseat beside her, hoping the infant could channel some support. The baby was asleep oblivious to the world surrounding her. She didn't want to hurt him and rip his heart apart, he'd be devastated. She regretted not seeing him for the past week. She regretted not telling him how she felt when she had the chance. No, instead she had asked for time, to think it over and come to her decision. Where did that leave her now? Here on an airplane heading to France. Never knowing if she would see her family again, they wouldn't know that she was being abducted against her will. She wiped tears from her eyes and dropped the ballpoint pen onto the desk in front of her and stared at the mocking parchment. His letter had unquestionably been the hardest, telling all of those lies. More lies than she had ever told in her lifespan. Bianca couldn't even begin to imagine the pain that would etch his face when he read this. How much left would there be of him? JR's her world and she had only just today come to realizing that. It wasn't fair that Maggie—Maggie of all people was taking it away. When had the change begun, when did the person she considered to be a friend become this insane human being. She seemed to have a knack for that, choosing friends in people who would end up deceiving her. Was she cursed? She reached out her hand for the paper and started to fold it but her heart wouldn't let her. She had to read it one more time, come to terms with the reality which waited for her. Her watery eyes became fresh at his name…

_JR,_

_It's with the deepest regret that I write this you. My mind now dwells on the past few months and how much they have meant to me and done for me. You've been a rock and I'm forever thankful for that but it's time I let you go. This may come as a shock to you, seeing as how we were just beginning but after a lot of contemplation but I've come to realize that I don't want to be with you. I don't want to hurt you but that's how I feel. I couldn't take the guilt of seeing your face everyday in Pine Valley, so I've decided to leave. Don't come looking for me, right now as I write you, I'm on a plane to Paris. I won't be returning. There is an opportunity in Paris for me to head the European Division of Cambius Industries and I've taken the offer. This will keep me busy and enable me to deal with my problem…deal with my problems in my own way. Please try to understand and don't be upset. Don't let my decision in anyway influence how you live your life. I want you to be happy. Sincerely. My mother and Kendall are finding out about this just as you are so don't try to pry them for information, they know as much as you do. Leave me alone and let me be, if you have ever cared for me you'll do me this much. I'm being selfish but it's what I want. I know you, JR, and you'll do whatever I want because you want me to be happy too. Speaking—speaking of happy, I'm with Maggie now. We've reconnected and have figured out that we belong together and always have. Pursue to live a wonderful life, JR. Please. Give Little Adam a goodbye kiss for me._

_Forgive me,_

_Bianca_

JR had to read over the letter twice and it was just as agonizing as the first time. Bianca was gone? The first emotion that circulated through him was sadness, overwhelming grief. It wasn't the first time he had ever felt this feeling. He'd felt when his mother died, he had drowned in it when he had thought he'd lost Adam and when he had given Miranda back to Bianca. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes and he felt as if he couldn't breathe. He was hyperventilating in the boardroom of Chandler Enterprises.

"Bianca," he choked out, "Bianca." He remained that way for at least a half an hour, her whispered name always followed by a cry.

"She didn't do this—she loves me." He reasoned but a voice came from inside of his head, 'Did she ever say that?' The voice was truthful, like a conscience but there was a menacing undertone.

"Never had to, I saw it in her eyes. She needed time." JR said logically.

'Where is she now, JR?' the voice was piercing and wouldn't let go.

"I don't know." He answered honestly.

It cackled and mocked him, 'Bianca's just like Babe. That's only type of woman you can get, JR. They never fully want you. They end up pitying you in the end and want to leave as soon as possible, realizing the mistake they made.'

"Bianca and Babe are completely different." JR preached it like the gospel.

'Where is she, JR, where's your Sweet Bianca? The angel that stood on top of the pedestal is gone. Did you really think you were good enough for her? Where is she?' the voice commanded loudly.

"I don't know." He felt himself giving in, all his hope disintegrating.

'She doesn't love you, JR. She left you just like your mother did, just like Babe did and just like any woman who's cursed enough to cross your path.'

"Shut up." It was a firm warning.

"Nobody loves poor JR. Bianca doesn't love you, Bianca doesn't love you…"

"SHUT UP!" JR bellowed with all of his might.

Anger surged through him like a white heat. Bianca had lied to him. If she had lied to him, he couldn't trust anyone. He had no one. JR was alone again. His eyes fixed to the mini bar at the side of the room. Rushing over to it he grabbed a glass and poured whiskey in the clear flask. It flooded all the way to the rim and he didn't hesitate to chug it down. The amber liquid burned his throat and he welcomed the hit. He repeated the action twice. For now it would dull the pain and send him mindlessly drunk. Why did she have so much control over him? Damn her. Adrenaline pumping through his veins, he smashed the glass against the wall with a pitcher like swing. He then turned over the bar, the shards falling to his feet. How pathetic was he? Falling for Bianca Montgomery and getting denied. No amount of warning could have braced him for this. He'd been so stupid. He would have hopes and dreams about their future together. They would have dated, falling even more in love and gotten married. JR would allow her to adopt Adam and he'd father Miranda. It was his perfect family picture. Now he saw it had all been one-sided. He stumbled out of the boardroom and into the hall towards his office. JR gazed at the desk with annoyance and ventured over to it. Among the pictures on the table was a framed photograph of her. It was taken a few years back, at an Enchantment photo shoot. Green had always looked good on her. Paris. What the hell was in Paris? Maggie, he was dropped for Maggie Stone.

"I guess it works out in some sick universe." He took hold of the picture and gripped it with a death hold. JR went to smash it against the desk and changed his mind. He put his other hand to the knob of a small drawer. For a while he didn't know what to do. JR took a deep breath and with the strength of a giant flung the framed photograph into the fireplace in his office. He heard pops and a few crackles, letting the sounds wash over him. "Goodbye, Bianca."

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it despite the heartbreak of it all. I hate having a torn JR Chandler as much as the next person. He's been hurt so much already but it was necessary. I want to thank my pal over at soapcentral for showing me a video of Jesse McCartney's JR that influenced me in writing this chapter.


	18. From Failing to Falling

Chapter 18

Life is one hell of a bitch. That's the phrase that kept running through his head. That, JR determined, was the inevitable concept of life. He headed to the mini bar for one more Jack Daniels to add to his previous eleven. He grabbed the cold bottle then stumbled on his way back to the bed. He needed sleep and the bed did look pretty tempting right about now but not quite as tempting as Josh Madden's face, the man that had sex with his wife, seducing her into sleeping with him. At the nauseating thought, JR downed the stinging liquor. How many people had tried to warn him? Colby had. JR hadn't even believed his own sister, whether she did it out of love or wanting to get Babe out of the house was irrelevant, he still should have at least taken some regard. Then there was David Hayward, a complete slime ball but he had been correct, too. They were all probably laughing at him now. He'd been so stupid. How could he not have seen it? The evidence was all there, the stares and longing looks, Babe naked on the Fusion rooftop for Pete's sake. The truth had always been there in front of him, he just didn't want to see it. Well now he did see it and he was looking for payback. Speaking of which, what was taking the bastard so long to get back. An intense spit of rage boiled in him as he threw the bottle to the wall and it shattered like a chime. For some odd reason he kept the cap, cupping it in his hand. This cap was Josh's windpipe and JR was just practicing. He squeezed it tightly then flung it at the door. He couldn't take it any longer. All he saw was red and he wanted Josh Madden now. JR took two long strides towards the door and wrenched it open. Shock took hold of him as he looked at her face. Bianca standing front and center, what was she doing here? He watched as her eyes glazed over in confusion obviously not expecting him. JR didn't know what he felt. He hadn't seen her in two years, two dreadfully long years. He had no clue on as what to say or do. JR just stood still in a surprised silence. She broke it soon though, "What are you doing in Josh's room?"

That's all she could say? He struggled to think of something to say, "Uh…just hanging out. Watching Kimmel. There's always room for one more." He smirked in response of his own comment.

Bianca shook her head, not wanting to let him affect her but she knew it was hopeless he always did. What happened was a long time ago but was still as strong as ever. Well JR couldn't read her mind, so as long as she kept saying the right things, everything would stay objective. Not buying his word for a second she strolled past him into the room. Bianca spied its contents and caught eye of the bar decorated with numerous empty liquor bottles.

"You're drunk," she declared.

"And you're here," he answered daftly, "lucky you." He slammed the door shut behind him and staggered near her.

Bianca observed him and felt a wave of guilt. She had started this. Leaving him had plunged him back into a pool of booze. What was she going to do now?

"Josh isn't really here, but as soon as I track him down I'll send him your way." There was a pause as he crossed before her, "Although I'm not so sure he'll make it."

The hanging hint didn't go unnoticed by her, "What do you want with Josh, JR?"

"Oh, I just wanna talk. You know, compare notes on him and Babe in the sack." He tossed himself on the bed, "I wonder how many times they did it right here? I'll tell ya it's a step up from the Pine Cone."

Bianca could only shake her head as he threw aimless insults at his wife. He was laughing at himself but she could see he was only hiding what he really felt. JR was broken yet again. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She still loved him no matter what he had turned into.

"It's time for your father to come pick you up,"

He sprung out of the bed like a cat, "Come on, lighten up. Since Josh isn't here you and I can talk."

"Yeah?" she asked and he nodded. She shrugged, "about what?"

"Your return from France, Bianca!"

Dread flooded her, "I don't want to talk about France."

He seemed hurt at her answer, but with a huge grin he had another suggestion, "Maggie? You know the girl you left me for two years ago."

"JR--" she started.

"No, Bianca, it's okay. I'm over it. Way over it. I was foolish to think it could work between us." He replied in a drunken slur.

She hated seeing him like this. She never wanted him to hurt, "I'm going to get you a room so you can sleep this off."

"Changing the subject? Nice."

Bianca went on as if she hadn't heard him, "Or have somebody watch the door so you don't sleepwalk your way into trouble. I have to get back to my daughter."

His expression changed at the mention of Miranda. The most beautiful baby girl he had ever encountered in his life. How big she must be now. "Miranda…Miranda. You know a child comes into this world in pure innocence. Hope. Everything in the beginning is beautiful but it doesn't stay that way," He was starting to stray in a whole new train of thought, the girl soon fading away from his mind, " No matter what you do there is no hope, no love, no trust. Someone has to pay."

Carefully inching towards him, she responded calmly, "No one has to pay, JR. Just calm down."

He stared at her in wonder, "Did you know about Josh and Babe? I mean you only dropped into town a couple of weeks ago but everyone knows everything before I do."

"This isn't any of my business. This is between you and your wife." Wife, why did that word seem so hard come out.

"Lies and secrets, lies and secrets!" he shouted, "They're ripping my heart to shreds!"

"I'm done." She said pulling out her cell phone only to have him take it away.

"No phones." He whispered like it was some sacred chant.

"JR, stop." She forewarned, "Stop, please."

"Are you trying to save me, Bianca? Don't because it's too late for that." His tone sounded helpless and all she wanted to do was hold him but she settled for letting by taking possession of his hand. He tried to pull away but she wouldn't let him.

"You want to know if it's too late, JR?" he nodded like a lost kid, "We talked about that once, remember?"

He did remember. It was back before all of his troubles started. He listened on as she continued, "About being survivors, about not repeating our parents' mistakes, about honoring our children. And I told you that I believed in you, that the old JR didn't have to be lost forever, because you can make different choices. Better choices." She scanned the room once more, "Is this what you choose? Is this how you want to honor your son, if so, then its way too late for you, JR."

He softened at her words, "You always knew exactly what to say. It's one of the many things that I loved about you. Those good times, what happened to that? I miss it."

She gave him a small smile, "I miss it too."

His bright blue eyes began to rim with water, "Babe did this to me."

Bianca shook her head gently, "JR, you're doing this to yourself."

"I've done nothing but try to me the situation right," he declared loudly.

Bianca dropped his hand and looked at him bewildered, when would he understand? She began to lecture him, "Stop it! Don't you dare play innocent victim with me, stop ranting and raving and turning yourself into a monster. JR, it's just good advice. Take it."

"When did you turn against me?" he question appalled.

"I haven't." she stated truthfully.

"Then why are you here blaming me?"

"I'm not blaming you. JR, you need to wise up. Acting wounded and wronged won't make things better. Lashing out isn't going to solve anything." She said in an attempt to reason with him.

"Babe made me look like a fool," he spat out, "Both her and Josh. By the way, where is your brother because I really need to have a chat with him."

"Leave him out of this. He and Babe sleeping together doesn't give you a license to kill." She stated.

"She said she loved me and she lied! Just like you did!" he yelled. That's what it was really about. He was angry because here history was repeating itself. Bianca wanted to explain her absence then and there.

"JR, you stay away from my daughter!" They both turned to see Erica Kane at the door, she rushed to her daughter's side glaring coldly at JR. "You are drunk and you are disgusting. I don't give a damn about what Babe did to you. Go to a meeting; go to a million meetings, preferably another planet. I'll stand here until you sober up if I have to. But one thing is for sure you will never hurt anyone I love again."

A sick smirk plagued his face once again, "A mother-daughter tag team. It might be tough but I think I can take ya."

He stumbled toward Bianca, his palm reaching out to touch her face but Erica wasted no time pushing him away, "Get away."

When the defeat began to look his way, he caught sight of the opened door and went for it. But Bianca blocked him before he could even get near, "No way, JR. I'm not letting you do any damage to anyone."

"Oh, I'm getting out of here."

Erica grasped a small statue from the dresser beside her, "You stay away from us and the door."

"You got that door?" At that moment, Bianca was scared. Not for herself or her mother but for JR. He had something up his sleeve. There was no telling what it could be. "Fine." He spat out.

Bianca's eyes widened in terror as she saw he run toward the window. The breaking glass surrounded him as he dropped through the air. She ran to the window in time to hear him hit the pavement. Looking out she could see his disheveled body. "Oh my god." She whispered repeatedly than a scream radiated through her body, "JR!"


	19. Here For You

Chapter 19

"Binks, you know what, you shouldn't be here." Kendall spoke soothingly while rubbing her hand up and down Bianca's back. The two were sitting in the waiting area to hear news on JR's condition and Bianca was worried out of her mind. She couldn't stop shaking and felt as if she couldn't breathe. Figuratively speaking, she wouldn't be able to breathe until she knew he would be alright. "Why don't you just go home?" Kendall added.

Bianca shook her head determined and replied, "No, no, I can't go. I have to make sure that he's going to be okay." Once she was sure of that, she'd go home.

Kendall gazed at her sister, "Josh—Josh will be fine. We can't stop him from running after Babe."

"No, not Josh. JR." Bianca stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Josh is alive while JR was in the hospital hanging on by a thread? Josh would be okay and JR's life was on a fifty-fifty chance.

Kendall sighed with disbelief, "No, no, no. Please, please tell me you're not worried about that stupid little slime?"

"I know what he did was horrible but Kendall, I care about him and I need to know that he's okay." Bianca explained. She'd abandoned him before and she wasn't going to do it again.

Kendall knew that Bianca still had feelings for JR, the affection was evident on her face, "Well he doesn't deserve your care. Bianca, JR is beyond your help."

"He's not some sort of lost cause." Bianca declared solemnly.

"I'm just saying you do not have any obligations to JR Chandler."

Bianca let a full breath out before replying, "Kendall, I don't feel obligated. I only want him to know that there is someone here who cares and is waiting for him to pull through. He turned to alcohol because he felt he had no one. With me here, he doesn't need to feel that way."

"He has a wife. Given not a great one, but she's still his partner." Kendall informed her. Bianca knew this but it didn't change anything. She was pretty certain that right now, Babe would be the last person JR would want to see.

"I know—he threw himself out of a window because of Babe." Bianca took a meaningful pause as a deep expression washed over her face. "He's been through so much." She said sadly.

"So has everyone else. JR doesn't know-" Kendall started before Bianca interrupted her finishing the statement.

"-how to deal with pain."

"Let me go get you another coffee." Kendall offered after a moment of silence.

"Kendall…"

Grabbing her purse, Kendall continued, "Kendall nothing, I'm going. You know what? The coffee here sucks so I'll buy us some from the Pine Grinder." She said with a smile lit on her face.

Bianca couldn't find it in her heart to return the smile but nodded, "Thanks."

Knowing there was nothing more to be said, Kendall left her sister to the confines of solitude. Watching her disappear, Bianca wrapped her shawl tighter around her. Why was a hospital so cold? That couldn't be good for the patients. She actually spent time contemplating this, while Dixie Martin came over to her making little noise.

Almost sensing her, Bianca looked up and seeing who is was rose to a stand. "Hello, Mrs. Martin."

Dixie gave a little flitter of her hand into the air, "Please, Bianca. Call me Dixie."

"Is there any news?" Bianca inquired with worry.

Dixie shook her head and reassured Bianca that nothing was wrong. "No, no. The arguing was getting to me; I don't need that sort of energy right now." Bianca nodded numbly and Dixie took a good look at her. Circles were forming around her eyes and her shoulders hung in a slump. "Bianca, you should go home."

Why did everyone keep telling her that? "I want to stay. I can't leave him." Bianca told her with determination, her voice strong and defiant. Dixie fixed her eyes on the brunette weirdly. Bianca felt uncomfortable under the gaze and fidgeted. "What?"

"What you just said. There was something concealed in that."

Pulling her shawl even tighter around her, Bianca said truthfully, "I'm concerned."

That seemed to satisfy the older woman, "My son is lucky to have you as a friend." Dixie said decisively.

"We're both fortunate."

"You were with him right before," Dixie sounded nervous, shifting softly from foot to foot, "What was he like?"

Bianca felt a twinge in her stomach. She should have known this was going to come. Dixie was JR's mother after all and she had the right to know. Bianca hated having to think of what had happened. "Depressed and hurt with overwhelming pain. One minute he was cynical, the next he was sweet and then came the anger. He blames Babe, he blames Josh and—and he just self destructed." Her tone became soft, "I don't want to excuse his actions but I want to be here for him."

Sniffing, Dixie nodded. "What he needs is tough love. Tad thinks—Tad suggests that we send him away, to a rehabilitation center where he can receive permanent help."

Bianca's eyes widened at the proposal and she had never felt more scared in her life. "And you?" she asked, cracking on the last word.

"I don't know." Dixie answered earnestly, "I'm not ready to lose another child."

It wasn't a direct 'no' but for now it had to do. "Please let me know when you've come to your decision."

A small murmur was returned, "It won't be for a while." Dixie locked eyes with her, "I'm not rushing to put out my son."

A few hours later…

"Bianca." Kendall whispered softly shaking her sister.

Bianca was in a light sleep and jerked awake when Kendall shook her a second time. She rested a hand to her forehead in an attempt to still herself. "Hmm."

"Let me take you home," Kendall recommended wrapping her arm around Bianca. "Miranda needs to see her mother." When Bianca declined, Kendall tried again, "There hasn't been any change for hours, Binks. I'm sure when JR wakes up you'll be one of the first people to know. Come on."

Feeling defeated and not in the mood to fight, Bianca gave in. It had been hours and there was nothing different. JR was still unconscious and wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Bianca had said countless prayers and for now that's all she could do. JR wasn't the only one who needed her, so did her daughter. Bianca followed her sister out of the hospital. When she arrived at her apartment, the babysitter was still there. She explained the circumstances and sent the kind caretaker home. Bianca would have to pay her extra. Dazedly, she went through her nightly routines, finishing by saying goodnight to her daughter. She slowly pushed her daughter's room door open and padded across the carpet floor. The nightlight illuminated the room so she could find her way. When she got to the small child's bed, she bent over and pecked a kiss on Miranda's smooth cheek. "Goodnight, sweetie." Sure that Miranda was safe and well; Bianca left the room just as quietly as she had entered.

She climbed into her own bed and pulled the warm comforter over her body. The feat reminded her of the time that JR had put her to bed and her eyes welled up for the umpteenth time that night. He had been so gentle and sweet, taking the best care of her. She would do the same for him. He would wake up and she'd be there. Then they would take steps, positive steps toward his recovery. The possibility of him dying wasn't in her reality. JR couldn't die. Living a world without him would be the hardest thing she had ever faced. Salty tears fell from her face to her pillow and she silently cried all night, making plans for herself and JR.

Next Day

Bianca walked down the hall with a brisk step. In her arms balloons and a teddy bear way too frivolous for a man of twenty-five years. Room 516…517…518… there it was 519, JR's ICU room. She peaked through the blinds to see that JR already had company with somebody else. Her breath caught at the sight of him, his pain was apparent and plus all of the machines weren't an easy picture to take. He was having a conversation with his stepfather, Tad Martin. Bianca recalled what Dixie had told her the previous night. It was probably what they were discussing. Would JR go through with it? She wasn't the type of girl to eavesdrop but maybe she could hear some of what they were saying. Bianca rearranged the items in her arms and reached for the door's handle. She attempted to do it silently but somehow she found a way to bang herself into the solid door.

JR heard the light commotion outside of his room door and gulped in preparation to speak, his voice coming out hoarse and raspy. "Someone's at the door."

With a confused expression, Tad turned his head to the door to see that indeed someone was there. He smiled at Bianca and turned his attention back to JR. "Looks like you have another visitor."

"Who is it?" JR breathed out. He didn't have great mobility, so he depended on Tad to be his eyes.

"Bianca Montgomery." Tad informed him.

"I didn't mean to—I don't want to interrupt." Bianca told him quickly

"Don't be ridiculous. Its fine," Tad assured her, and then glancing at JR, "I'll be right outside, JR." He got off of the stool at JR's bedside and exited the cubicle. Bianca first set his gifts on the nightstand by his bed, and then gingerly walked over to the space Tad had just occupied taking a seat on the stool. He stared up at her, unsure if she wanted to talk first. Most likely to give him the tongue lashing that he rightfully deserved however minutes passed and she still hadn't said anything.

"Roles reversed, huh?" He put out in an attempt to interact with her.

"You shouldn't be talking," Bianca replied coolly.

JR felt a spill of delight at her concern but did notice the formality in her voice. "It's fine. It's getting better."

"You should still save your energy." Bianca voiced.

Her tone stung worse than the pain he was in. He inhaled deeply, "You're upset with me."

Bianca shrugged and this time didn't even try to hide the emotion baring her tone, "Can you blame me?"

"It's nice to know you still care," he joked, ending in a cough.

That did it for her and she blew up at him, "You insensitive jerk! I can't believe you did that, JR. You scared the hell out of me!" her yell was mighty loud in the small hospital room.

"I'm sorry, Bianca." He started. She could tell he wasn't referring to his kidding; it had more to do with his jumping out of a window, "I really am."

"I'm not in the mood for your apologies," she countered. She tucked loose hair back behind her ear with frustration, "Saying sorry doesn't make up for what you did. Do you have any idea how I felt when I saw you toss yourself out of a four story window?"

"Relieved to be rid of me?" JR breathed out. This time it wasn't a joke and no humor laced his voice at all. He really thought the world was a better place without him. That no one would miss him.

She sighed, "No. No, not even close. I was terrified that I had lost you. I couldn't even sleep that night because all I could think about was what if I closed my eyes and you never opened yours."

Her confession shocked him and in return he was honest with her, "The last thing I wanted to do was scare you." It hurt to get the words out but he had a necessity to talk to her. It was one those things in life that you couldn't go without.

Bianca frowned slightly, "Well, you did."

"I'm so sorry." JR declared again. He took a deep, shaky breath before continuing, "It seems that all I do is hurt the people I care for the most."

"We don't want to see you in a morgue." Bianca said lightly.

JR made a great effort to smile back, "I promise I won't be taking anymore nose dives out of windows." He gestured to the table near him, "What did you get me?"

She seemed taken aback at his question. "Who said I got you anything?"

"I caught a glimpse of it when you came through the door." He told her. She raised a brow at him but went to retrieve his present anyway. It was weird giving someone a present when they got themselves put into the hospital, like it was some kind of noble thing to do. But maybe this small presence in the room would cheer him up whenever he felt down, just something to make him smile.

Bianca had gotten him a two feet and some odd inches tall Winnie the Pooh bear, complete with a jar of 'hunny'. On the stomach it read 'GET WELL'. He had the urge to laugh so badly but knew he couldn't do it. He settled for telling her his appreciation, "I love it."

"Good." She commented, adding, "I just hope you do as instructed."

JR fiddled around with the gigantic caramel colored bear, "Binks, I want to talk to you." He didn't face her, so Bianca got the feeling what he was about to say wouldn't be great.

"You are talking to me." She responded lamely.

"No… I want to talk to you about you leaving two years ago." Her reaction was being speechless, so he continued on, "I've moved on and I don't want to pressure you but I have to know why."

She listened to his words carefully, "You deserve to know."

"I think I do." JR concurred. He gazed into her dark chocolate eyes with earnest feeling.

"Not today, though." At his quizzical expression, she added "When you get out of the hospital and you're well enough, I'll answer all of your questions."

"We may not have enough time for that." JR informed her.

Now Bianca was sincerely confused, "What do you mean?"

He was very quiet before answering, "Tad just told me he thinks I'd recover better away from here, away from Pine Valley."

He waited to see what she thought and didn't get the answer he quite expected, "Your mom informed me of that."

That must have been when he was still in his coma. Exactly how much didn't Bianca actually know? Possibly more than he did. Did she care if he left and never returned? JR told her he had moved on but he still needed to be around her, now more than ever. She kept him strong and he knew he wouldn't make it without her. "What do you think?"

Bianca replied firmly, "I don't want you to go."

He nodded and held out his hand for her to hold. She didn't hesitate and grabbed it lightly. JR squeezed and remarked, "It's good to know we're on the same page."

A/N: I'm going to admit a huge secret to you guys. I honestly did not know what to do with this chapter, I wanted to take a lot of different routes but I thought this way would be the best to go, so here's to hoping it's good. The Pine Grinder isn't a real place in PV but I really couldn't think of any significant coffee shop the town has.


	20. Revelations

Thanks for the reviews! I really love them and they are always appreciated! For the last two chapters I kept it with the current storyline but now I'm going to drift away. Since the email at the site isn't working so well I've decided to respond to the reviews in the chapter. 

**Born to Fire**- Thanks for the review. I knew I was forgetting someone! Adam was supposed to be in the last chapter but no worries he'll be playing a big part in this one.

**Frankie**- Thank so much for the review. I love it when you review; it always put a smile on my face to know you're enjoying the story!

Chapter 20

"You came!" Adam chimed when he caught eye of the particular brunette bustling through his front door and into his living room. She was just on time and she had the anxious look on her face that he had expected.

She gazed at him confused, "What's the emergency?" Bianca asked. "Over the phone you said JR had an emergency."

"JR is still in the hospital," he informed her, and then continued, "but he does have a problem, a serious one as a matter of fact, one by the name of Babe Carey."

Bianca stared at the silver haired man in incredulity, "You called me over here about Babe?" Bianca could feel the annoyance build up in her.

Adam gave her a coy grin, "And you rushed over rather quickly which proves you still care about my son."

"I left my daughter with a sitter because of you. I was under the impression that something terrible had happened," she stated glaring at him.

He replied, "You'll get back with her soon enough. All you have to do is agree to what I have to tell you." Adam took a seat on one of his many expensive sofas.

Bianca let out a frustrated breath, "I'm leaving." She turned on her heel but wheeled around when his spoke up.

"Bianca, when was the last time you saw JR?"

She didn't know what that had to do anything but replied anyways, "The day after he was admitted to the hospital." Adam frowned and Bianca's heartbeat skipped at the sight, "Why?"

"JR has decided to take himself off of medication." Adam explained. "He considers himself an addict and wants to stay clean. It's an honorable feat but I think the probability of him leaving Pine Valley also factors in."

"JR doesn't want to leave," Bianca declared. It wasn't a secret so where was Adam getting at? Cautiously aware of him, she sat on a cushioned chair positioned diagonally away from his.

Adam folded his hands and cleared his throat. She eyed the progression nervously.

"He needs help." Adam declared, the statement leaving a bitter taste on his tongue.

Bianca nodded and agreed with compassion in her voice, "I know."

"JR needs you," Adam added.

Bianca couldn't think of what to say and struggled to come up with something, "Adam—Adam I was already planning on assisting JR."

"As a friend I'm guessing?" He inquired with a twinkle in his eye. The question was meant to be rhetorical, "I don't think that will be enough Ms. Montgomery."

Bianca caught his suggestive tone and once again the elder man shocked her, "Are you trying to pair me up with JR?"

"Sort of but not really," he told her.

Bianca shook her head in an attempt to clear the cloudy puzzlement from her head, "What?"

"Bianca, Bianca—you are a smart young lady. I'm sure you can see where I'm getting at." Adam was so sly and persuasive; clearly JR had gotten the technique from his father.

"I feel like I'm being thrown into a very hazardous situation." She countered coolly.

He feigned a hurt expression "I would never put my son's ex-girlfriend in danger. I'm upset you consider it hazardous, it's more along the lines of revealing."

"I'll be judge of that when I hear everything you have to say," Bianca voiced.

He gave her a serious look and his tone was even more earnest. "You left him broken two years ago, Bianca. He dove himself into the bottle and couldn't handle life but before that he was happy and always coming home talking about you. You can help him succeed and find his way. He has me, his mother and the Martins but he needs you also. You are JR's savior. You're not exactly wrapped up in a halo with a bright light but everything he's ever done has been for you."

When there was a pause she went to reply but he continued, "When you came back to town just two months ago, JR wanted to come in contact with you, however he was afraid to do so. He believed you didn't want any part of him."

"Adam, please don't try to guilt me. The scenarios have been running through my head for the past two years. I already feel horrible for leaving him." Bianca admitted to him quietly.

He looked her over, "You did so for good reason. I suspect." Adam held a hint in the tension filled air.

Bianca studied him carefully, "What do you know?"

"The day you left for Paris my son was a mess. He didn't even bother to come home, his employees found him drunk in his office, completely incoherent," Adam stood up and crossed over to his mini bar to pour himself a glass of water and finished it before talking again. "It seemed odd to me that you would leave so abruptly so I looked into it and kept track with you. I had some of my associates keep an eye on you. I know that you killed Maggie Stone, Bianca."

As he went on Bianca's face became blanch, bewilderment in her deep, brown eyes. He recalled everything the exact way it had happened. How did he know? Well that was a stupid question, seeing as how he was Adam Chandler. He didn't look disgusted with her or disturbed by the fact she had killed someone. "Why haven't you turned me in?" She finally inquired.

Adam lips formed a straight line and it was a moment before he commented. "I once told my son that what affected him affected me. The last place JR wants to see you is behind bars and in an orange jumpsuit."

"Does he know?"

"No."

Bianca breathed a sigh of relief and began to figure out things in her mind. "Is this what you're going to blackmail me with?"

"Why is your picture of me so distorted? I don't plan to blackmail you. I don't want to dredge up such a detestable past. I want my son to be happy and you can guarantee that, meanwhile I'll guarantee you protection and no one will find out about your antics in France. I'm the reason that you haven't been caught up until this time, Bianca."

She nodded taking in the new slice of information.

"You did a brave act to protect my son and for that I am grateful. All I want is for you to remind him that he doesn't have to turn to alcohol and that his family is here for him. We all want what's best for him."

Bianca's eyes glazed over thinking of JR and how much he meant to her, "That's what I've always wanted."

He nodded in regards to her with a smile plastered on his face. His intonation came out clear and smooth. "Good. JR comes back from the hospital tomorrow…you and Miranda can move in then."

Review! Review! Review! Because I love them and they make me want to write even more! No pressure though…


	21. Sibling Discussions, Moving Day

Thanks for the reviews! Please R/R!!!

**Frankie- **Don't throw any rotten tomatoes at me, but I like Zarf. lol. I really find him interesting as a character. He and Bianca have some good chemistry...of course it's nothing compared to JR and Bianca...even though they've only shared one scene together since Eden's return :(. I agree, AMC isn't really that together right now. All I enjoy is Bianca, JR, Ryan/Annie and Zendall. I'm hoping the show will take a turn for the better. Thanks for the review like always!

Chapter 21

Kendall watched Bianca maneuver around her bedroom, sighing for what seemed to be the hundredth time when Bianca placed another dress in her stuffed suitcase. Kendall was sitting on her sister's bed playing audience to her activity, packing to move into the Chandler mansion. "I can't believe you're doing this."

Bianca's sad eyes looked up to glance at her sister, "You hate it. I know that, Kendall, but it's only for a couple of weeks."

"It's a couple of weeks with the man who tried to murder his own wife but instead the ambush almost killed me and my son," she started loudly, "But hey, if you don't care that's okay."

Bianca winced at her sister's sarcastic tone. She briskly clasped her suitcase shut and lowered it to the ground. She strode over to Kendall and sat next to her, the bed slightly sinking under her weight. Bianca locked eyes with her sister carefully, "I do care. What JR did was terrible and I hate the fact that he did it. You're my sister and I love you and my nephew but that doesn't mean I can hate JR."

"I can see it in your eyes." Kendall said softly.

Bianca didn't have to ask what she saw, knowing exactly what it was. It seemed that she couldn't hide what she felt from anyone especially Kendall. "I hope that JR appreciates what you're doing for him."

"He doesn't know," Bianca began, "Adam wants it to be a surprise."

Kendall let out a sound of disgust while getting off of the bed. "Well isn't that heartwarming."

"JR will change for the better." Bianca stated without a fault, truly believing in it.

"I guess if anyone can accomplish that, it'd be you." Kendall noted grabbing an empty suitcase out of Bianca's closet, "Here. Something tells me one suitcase isn't going to do."

Bianca took the suitcase and thanked her sister, "Why aren't you tying me down to a chair?"

Kendall shrugged, "If you really want to do something and you've set your mind to that, then I know I can't change it. It's one of the attributes I love about you and also can't stand…sometimes."

Bianca gave a small smile in appreciation and opened the suitcase. She then moved to her dresser to gather some more clothing. When she pulled out a black item, Kendall halted her by grasping her hand. Bianca turned towards her in confusion, "What?"

"What?" Kendall repeated, "You absolutely cannot take this with you."

"And why not?" Bianca asked, unfolding the material to its full size. The black nightgown hung from her hands.

"Because it has lace, thin straps and its semi see through, which suggests things that you shouldn't be suggesting, Binks. Sexual innuendos, special favors and private nursing…"

Bianca listened awkwardly as her sister trailed off. She folded the nightgown back the way it had originally been and placed it in the new suitcase. "I'm not sleeping in JR's room. He's not going to see me in this nor offer an innuendos as you so bluntly put it."

"Well be sure to have a large, fuzzy robe to wear over it."

"I'll do that, mom." Bianca said.

Kendall shook her head and declared, "Mom would be the one tying you down to a chair. Does she know about this? Maybe she and I can double team you."

Bianca shrugged dropping a pair of jeans into her suitcase, "I haven't gotten a chance to tell her yet."

"You may not know this but they developed an invention a few years back…it's called a phone. Crazy right?" Kendall joked.

"Mom's got enough on her plate right now, Kendall. Her situation with Uncle Jack, Jeff and Josh, I can't add my problems to her shoulders." Bianca reasoned.

"But of course mine are bare and willing," Kendall countered while nosing around her sister's dresser, "Where are they?"

Bianca raised a brow at her, "What are you doing?"

Kendall wheeled around, "Looking for your car keys. You and Miranda are not going to the rabid wolves' house alone."

"Oh, God," JR breathed as he attempted to move his injured leg an inch over for comfort. Just one inch was killing him. He longed for the day he'd be able to walk again.

The sound of pain ignited Jamie, as he rushed to his brother's side. "You alright, JR?"

"I'm fine," JR said under his breath.

Jamie didn't buy it for a second, "Don't lie to me."

"Then next time don't ask," JR advised. All he wanted to do was get out of the hospital and be able to hold his son.

"You'll be home with Little A soon." Jamie promised, sensing what was going through JR's mind, "All we need are the discharge papers."

JR muttered, "I don't see what's taking so long."

Jamie sighed and went back to the couch he had been lying on. He sat down and gazed at his brother carefully, "I bet if I was Bianca, I wouldn't be getting this treatment."

JR grew silent and pretending to read the magazine he was holding. While flipping through he decided to catch the hint Jamie was throwing, "Why bring her up?"

Jamie shrugged with a grin on his face. He knew JR wouldn't let it pass. "Why not? She seems to put you in a better mood than I do. What's going on between you and her?"

JR halted his actions for a second then declared, "Nothing…now."

"So there was something?" Jamie inquired with interest. He hadn't been aware of this two years ago but two years ago he and JR couldn't even stand to be in the same room with each other.

"It was a long time ago, Jamie." JR told him sadly.

Jamie nodded, "But you still have feelings for her. Don't you?"

JR dropped the reading material by his side and turned his head to face his brother. "I'm not talking about Bianca with you."

Jamie threw his hands in the air as though he was offended, "Who better, JR? You can't talk about her with Babe and I have a feeling that you haven't gotten all of this off of your chest."

JR closed his eyes in pain. He didn't know if it was from the thought of Bianca or his hurting leg. "What do you want me to say, James? That I'm madly in love with Bianca Montgomery and I'm not sure if I'll ever get over her."

"If that's how you feel," Jamie started to replied, "One problem though, I thought Bianca was gay."

JR opened his eyes, "It's not that simple. We couldn't fight what we were feeling."

Jamie reclined back on the couch and continued, "How'd it happen?"

"She helped me when no one else did—when no one else understood she did. I think—at least I hope I did the same for her." That was JR's answer. There weren't any minor or major details, just the simple fact that two people had been there for one another.

"You fell in love with her." Jamie stated.

"It's no secret." JR told him.

In response he got a laugh, "Then why are you so grid tight about it?"

JR wished he could climb out of the bed to smother his brother with his pillow but settled for his voice, "Shut up, Martin."

Jamie collected himself, "Sorry. So why aren't you two together now? I mean, if you had all of that and more why did she move to France and leave you to settle for Babe?"

JR looked at his brother, "I don't know." He answered honestly. "I loved her. I still love her. But even though she's back, I feel as far away from her as the day she left."

Bianca found herself at the Chandler Mansion door once again for the second time in less than twenty-four hours. She didn't know whether to knock on the door or ring the bell. Knocking would bring less attention. She felt a tug on her blouse and looked down to her daughter at her hip, "Where are we, Mommy?" Miranda asked with confusion stirred in her voice.

"A friend's house," Bianca answered quickly.

Miranda seemed satisfied with the answer and waited patiently for her mother to make a move. When she didn't, Kendall moved closer to the door and rang the bell.

"Kendall!" Bianca hissed softly. Miranda laughed.

Kendall shrugged her shoulders in innocence, "I got tired of waiting, plus this suitcase is heavy."

Winifred swung open the door with a plastered smile on her face, "Ms. Montgomery, Ms. Hart, how wonderful it is to see you two."

Bianca smiled at the housekeeper, "Like wise, Winifred. How are you?"

"As great as one can be living in this place." Winifred joked.

"You see, Bianca that is a warning." Kendall informed.

"Oh, heavens no," Winifred started to Bianca, "It was great news to hear from Mr. Chandler, that you and Miranda would be staying here. I already have your room prepared with the best of everything."

"Thank you, Winifred." Bianca chimed. The Chandler's maid has such a good presence about her, it was impossible not to have the same returning feeling.

"Winifred, who's at the door?"

Bianca could tell that voice from anywhere. He was home already? "JR's here?" asked Bianca. She didn't get an answer as she felt a hand at her back pushing her forwards.

"Showtime," Kendall whispered and Bianca started to move towards the living room.

The room grew silent at her arrival. No one knew who should speak first. Krystal, Adam and Jamie sat on the couch, Tad stood by the Christmas tree, and Dixie was near the fireplace with Little A in her arms. Her eyes soon found JR. He was in the center of the room, resting on a huge bed suited for his injuries.

Tad felt the tension in the room and went over to the new trio. He greeted Kendall and made Miranda laugh removing her from Bianca's arms. "Why don't you say hello to JR, Bianca?" he inquired for only her to hear.

She nodded and left her suitcase near the couch. The walk seemed to take forever although he was only a few yards away.

JR could only stare at her forwarding figure. What was she doing here? He asked himself. It was great to see her but he didn't expect that she would be part of his homecoming party.

Bianca held out her arms awkwardly and bent to hug him, he was so warms. She put her cheek against his and whispered, "It's been too long."

The sweet moment was interrupted when everyone heard a voice ring through the room, "What's going on?"

Bianca pulled away from JR reluctantly to see Babe Carey Chandler waiting for the answer to her question. She glanced back at JR and then turned to Babe, once again not knowing what to do.


	22. Take My Hand

Thanks for the reviews everyone! A/N: This chapter is a little rushed but I wanted to finish it before the New Year's Day was over.

**Frankie** – Happy New Year to you also! Glad to hear you like Zarf too. I'm not sure what kind of trouble I want Babe to get into but they will definitely be some stuff going down in the mansion. On the comment of Kendall/Bianca, I really find their scenes the easiest to write. It comes so natural and Kendall's such a spitfire, her dialogue is fun to write.

**lily zamax** - Thanks for the review! I'd love for Bianca to kick Babe's butt. That would be a great showdown. Happy New Year!

**tylerhiltongrupie53**– Happy New Year! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters you've read. The endgame of this fic will be JR and Bianca. I started it during the babyswitch storyline when the pair had a lot of scenes together; I thought they had wonderful chemistry. If I can't have them together on the show, I'll settle for my story.

Chapter 22

"Well?" Babe started to the silenced crowd, "What's going on?"

Bianca set her eyes on Babe before answering, "I—we're here to visit JR." she declared referring to herself, Miranda and Kendall.

Babe nodded suspiciously, "Well I'm sure JR's happy for the company."

Bianca showed her a forced smile, "Yeah. I hope he is. It's supposed to be a surprise."

The rest of the group watched the display with interest. The senior Chandler had a sly smile on his face. He could tell Babe was uncomfortable and it only brought joy for him. He cleared his throat to speak, "Oh, Bianca, why be so modest? This isn't just any sort of surprise or visit. Bianca and her daughter will be staying at the mansion for a couple of weeks." He faced his wife, "They are our guests."

Krystal's eyes widened at her husband's declaration, "Adam…you, you can't be serious."

"This isn't a joking time. Believe me when I say this is the reality of the situation." Adam returned.

Bianca remained at arm length to JR and for that he was grateful. He extended his arm to touch her hand. She jumped slightly but not enough for anyone other than him to notice. He looked into her eyes and she knew she wouldn't be able to look away. "You're living here?"

"If it's not a problem with you." Bianca told him.

JR shook his head negatively, "It's not a problem with me but why?"

"I'd like to know to the answer to that as well." Babe proposed walking over to Bianca. "Are you going to explain yourself, Bianca?"

"There's nothing to explain, Babe." Kendall said, causing the young blond to turn towards her, "Bianca was invited."

"I know that, Kendall. I'd just like to know why. Is she in trouble or something?" Babe asked a hint of dislike in her voice.

"I'm not in trouble." Bianca affirmed.

The tension in the room was impossible dismiss. Dixie offered to take the children upstairs where it was calmer and less threatening. "Tad, would you join me?"

Tad nodded and gestured to Jamie, "You coming along too?"

Jamie looked at him as if he had two heads, "And miss this?"

"Go, Jamie!" JR instructed loudly when the kids were out of earshot. The look on his face couldn't have been anymore clear. Jamie understood the order, knowing his brother would fill him in later.

Krystal stood up from the couch, "I can't believe you came to this decision without discussing it with me, Adam."

Adam followed her suit. "My dear, this house is mine and I insisted that Ms. Montgomery stay."

"I'm sure Bianca doesn't want to intrude." Babe reasoned.

Bianca's expression darkened slightly, not liking the fact that Babe had taken the liberty to speak for her. "I wouldn't have said 'yes' if I wasn't sure. I don't need you to speak for me, Babe."

Adam smirked at the saucy brunette. He knew he had made the right move. "JR needs people who love him surrounding him and people who want what's best for him. Bianca is just that."

"Dad, you shouldn't have done that." JR argued. He felt detached from the conversation, almost positive that if he was standing he would have more effect. He felt embarrassed that Bianca had been forced to stay.

"I agree." Krystal stated.

"I don't." Kendall retorted walking over to the older woman. "No matter how much you and your babydoll hate it, Bianca matters to JR. He'll recover faster and easier with her around. What he doesn't need is the reminder of his cheating wife's affair. If anyone shouldn't be here, it would be Babe herself."

"Since when did you start defending my husband?" Babe asked with annoyance.

Kendall rolled her eyes in return, "Like hell I do, he damn near killed me and my child but I do support my sister and I will not tolerate anyone who tries to oppose her. Trust me; I don't care enough to defend him."

"Great welcome home party." JR mumbled. "Winifred, can you please take Bianca's and Miranda's things upstairs." The housekeeper nodded and gripped the suitcases.

"JR! You're going along with this?" Babe inquired loudly, "You have me."

"I'm not going to kick her out, Babe." He was talking to his wife but held eyes with the deep chocolate ones he had fallen in love with. Bianca's eyes. "If Bianca wants to stay, she gets what she wants."

A Few Hours Later

JR was tired. It had been a long, exhausting day and now he alone left to sleep. Everyone had gone home, excluding Bianca and Miranda of course. He still couldn't believe that he was under the same roof as her. It wasn't the first time but the fact was still unsettling. He wouldn't be able to get a wink of sleep tonight.

Needing a distraction, JR pressed a button on his bedside railing to elevate his upper body. This way he'd have a better view of the television attached high onto the wall, prepared to watch anything interesting.

When he rose the square box wasn't what caught his attention. It was the lovely silhouette crossing before his doorframe. "Bianca." He called out.

Bianca was surprised by the voice and turned to look into the room. She smiled widely at him before entering.

"What are you doing up?" JR asked worriedly

She could hear the worry in his voice and answered quickly for his assurance. "I just got done putting Miranda to bed. She's just so excited about being in a different place." Gazing at him with curiosity, she continued, "What about you?"

"Trying to watch TV." He told her simply.

She gingerly walked over to the bed, cautious of his proximity. "Trying?"

JR shrugged at the question, "There's not really anything good on right. Most of this stuff kills the brain."

Her mouth formed a perfect oh and he struggled to keep his eyes from looking. He became still when he felt her sit on his bed. The beauty of her close up caused him to gasp.

Now it was her turn to be anxious, "Is it your leg? Did I hurt you?"

She had hurt him but not now. JR hesitated slightly before replying "No—no um…just be careful."

"It doesn't hurt too much does it?" She asked with genuine concern. Her voice made his heart ache. When she stared into his eyes that way, he knew he was a goner. He hadn't been this close to her in so long. The hug earlier that day had been short. But currently the feat of breathing was difficult.

He finally shook his head, "The pain lessens each day but it's still there."

Bianca could tell that he was no longer talking about his leg, on the chance he was, the fact of her leaving him accompanied it. She smiled sadly, "I'm proud of you. Your father told me that you've decided not to take any drugs for the pain. That's very brave of you, JR."

"It's for the better. I want my son to have a decent father to look up to." JR insisted.

She nodded silently and for a few moments it was quiet. Neither of them quite sure of what to say though there was much to be said. JR opened his mouth to speak, "While we're on the subject of fathers, I want to apologize for mine. What he did was unnecessary."

"He did it because he loves you, JR." Bianca retorted knowingly.

His bright blue eyes grew light at her answer. "He does, in his own controlling way. Now he's playing matchmaker."

Bianca gave a small chuckle, "It wasn't too long ago that he never wanted you around me."

JR furrowed his brows together at the memory, "I wonder what made him change his mind?"

"Me too." Bianca added. Although in truth she did know what made Adam change his perspective of her. It was the fact that she had risked her life to save his son. That was what deemed her worthy of the Chandler prince.

"So," JR began, "You planning to stay around? We can watch Kimmel or something. Tonight's guest stars: Alicia Keys, Scarlett Johansson and Danica Patrick."

She smiled at his list, noting how cute he was when he was trying to be persuasive. It felt comfortable to be around him. "Oh! Now I see why you're such a fan."

His laugh was a hearty rumble and she loved the sound of it. "Just to have you know, I watch it for the intelligent discussions, Ms. Smarty Pants."

"I can't, JR." She stated with regret.

He nodded and she could see the disappointment that etched his face. "I can't because you need your rest and...there's the killing of the brain."

Relief washed over him at her reasoning, "Binks, I will not sleep with or without you here. If you're here I won't be wallowing alone. I won't even wallow."

"You really won't go to sleep?" Bianca asked.

"Not tonight." He told her. "If you don't like Kimmel we could talk. There's still that conversation hanging between us and there really isn't any better time than now. No interruptions."

"What about Babe?" Bianca inquired nervously. Could she really tell him? What would he think of her?

"Babe has her own room and she's not the one on my mind right now. Be honest with me, Bianca." He wasn't pleading or pressing, it was her decision on whether or not she wanted to go for it.

"I've prepared myself with intros on how to start out but none of them seem to work." Bianca admitted.

"Take my hand." He replied.

She looked at him weirdly, "What?"

"This is my scenario." He confessed. JR's eyes stayed locked with hers. It was still there, their connection. "You take my hand and know that I trust you. Anything you say won't change us, Bianca. All you have to do is hold my hand the whole way through. Whatever you were going through back then to make you feel you had to leave, I'm there with you. I promise."

Bianca wanted to cry at his sweetness. She felt the tears sting the back of her eyes threatening to spill. She slipped her hand into his, holding on for dear life. "The ball's in my court again."

"That night at the hospital in Florida, you encouraged me. I was afraid let you know but you trusted me. It's effortless to feel the same way." He informed her.

Bianca felt the first tear stream down her face and melted when JR brushed it away. "I killed Maggie."

JR's eyes widened at her admission. He searched her face, she wasn't lying. He believed her. However, nothing could have prepared him to hear it, "What happened?"

"The day I left…I never wanted to leave, JR. I was coming to see you and tell you that I wanted a relationship. I had talked to Kendall and it was all planned out. I would go see Maggie first and then I would go to you. But somehow she had found out about us and she was so mad, JR. She was so angry." Bianca's voice cracked on the last word and she was sobbing with struggle to get her words out. Subtly, JR's thumb traced circles onto her hand and in an instant he was there in her memories, part of her conscious and strengthening her.

"Maggie had a gun and she threatened to kill you if I didn't go away with her. I couldn't let you die or let Little A loose his father. I—I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. We boarded a plane to France with Miranda and she made me write those awful letters to everyone. I couldn't even put a hint in because she read everything. JR, I didn't want to go. But she had Vanessa's men and they would have killed you. I couldn't bare it. But it didn't take long before I couldn't bare being without my family. Being without you. I had to do something. One night she had went out and came back to the apartment drunk. It was my chance. I found a gun in her drawer—I think it was the same gun she used on me. I killed her and ran. I ran away with my daughter. I took the first flight back to the states. I didn't know if they were after me, so I couldn't tell anyone. You don't know how many times I wanted to pick up a phone to call you and hear your voice."

JR felt physical pain at the sight of her tears. How much had she been through in the past two years? How could he have been so selfish as not to think of what she went through? And she had done it all to save him. He was here because of her. "Bianca, I had no idea. Bianca, if I had known…" He didn't finish pulling her into a tight embrace. He stroked back her hair and shushed her quietly, rubbing his hands along her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry, JR. I'm so sorry." Her voice was harsh and buried in his shoulder.

"Don't be sorry." He breathed into her hair and kept repeating. His own tears dripped onto her shirt.

Bianca held onto him tightly, "I love you so much, JR. I never wanted to hurt you."

Earlier that day JR had told Jamie he didn't feel close to Bianca like he used to. It hadn't been a lie but now he knew he couldn't ever part from her again. "It's alright, baby. The pain's gone. I'm here with you now."

JR and Bianca didn't notice the dark lurking shadow in the hallway watching the two in their embrace with hate.


	23. Leaving An Impression

A/N: Sorry for the long delay guys but midterms and semesters changes have been killing me. This chapter may appear a little rushed.

**tylerhiltongrupie53** – Thanks for the review! Your comments are so appreciated and wonderful to read. I'm so happy you like the story:) More Bianca/JR interaction is promised.

**lily zamax **– Of course Babe has to be roaming around and ruining the best moment! Lol…it's just a little twist so she'll know where she's not wanted. Thanks for the review!

**Jewelbaby** – Thanks for the review! So glad to hear you like the story!

**Frankie **– Thanks for the review! I always love reading them. Frankie, I am officially a Zarf/Zoe fan. Jeffrey Carlson is amazing. Simply amazing.

**Born to Fire** – Don't worry, Babe will get hers. Thanks for the review.

Chapter 23

JR woke up to a slight weight on his body. He opened his eyes and caught Bianca's sleeping figure attached to his. Her face rested on his chest and he found himself mesmerized by the live picture. JR had dreamt of it many times, having Bianca in his arms and his bed. Just being able to share something so intimate with her was… exhilarating. But he had never, ever wanted it to happen this way. To have her exhaust herself from a million tears, to wear her body out with sob after sob. Her story had broken his heart, what she had gone through for him and his son. She had risked her life for his sake. He could never ask her for anything again. She had already gone through so much. JR had never felt as helpless as he did then. He had no clue what to do, he just remembered wanting to protect her and holding her throughout the night. He had watched her fall asleep and listened for her heart to slow, when he felt that she was composed he gave into sleep also. So now here he was, unable to move and not wanting to.

He watched her for a few more moments quietly until she decided to move her leg unto his thigh. Before JR could stop himself, he let out a loud groan. A silent curse followed when he saw Bianca stir at the sudden noise. For a second confusion shadowed in her eyes, when she realized what she had done she started to apologize but before she could JR held two fingers to her lips, silencing her. He shook his head and drew back his hand. "I love you," he told her as his eyes watched her beautiful face. "And I want to start this morning off right. No apologies, Binks. This is a new beginning for us. I just want you to know that I am in love with you."

She removed her leg from his and commented, "I do know but JR..."

JR reached out and began to stroke her cheek with a light touch, "Buts are prohibited. At this moment, there's only me and you." He altered his focus on her for a second to check the clock that rested on the night table beside him. Turning back to look at her, he added, "It's 6:53 am. Let's treasure it."

"You can't erase the last two years, JR." Bianca stated her deep eyes connecting with his. She should see that he was trying but there were so many things to get out of the way before they could ever try this. Them.

JR sighed lightly, "We've been put through so much, Bianca. Why is it so wrong that we take a little time out for ourselves?"

"So you want to make out until your wife decides to pop in on us?" she inquired gazing at him incredibly.

"You're grumpy in the morning," JR started, "I'll have to remember that." He caught the tired look that she gave him. "When are we going to finally be able to be happy? At this rate it won't be until we're eighty. Whatever happened to the saying 'live for the moment'? I can tell you, at this moment all I want to do is grab you and kiss you senseless. "

Bianca showed a small smile at his admission, "You're married."

"To the wrong woman," JR replied, "I'd move heaven and earth for you to be my wife."

Bianca could hear the truth in his voice. "Extenuating circumstances," Bianca said. "Babe will be in here any second coming to check up on you and I think its better that she doesn't find me in your bed."

JR didn't want to agree but he knew he had to. "Yeah, I don't want her bothering you. Especially now that you're living here, she's not happy about it."

* * *

Babe quietly rounded a corner in the dark, dusty tunnel. She listened carefully to the conversation on the other side of wall, her lips tightened as she heard the words exchanged between JR and Bianca.

She skillfully flipped open the cell phone she held in her hand. She pressed in a familiar number and put the instrument to her ear. A smooth tenor voice sounded on the other end. Babe sighed with relief hearing his voice. "Josh, we have a problem." There was a pause. "Your sister."

* * *

"I should go," Bianca declared rising from the bed, she tried to ignore the loss she felt removing herself away from him. However she couldn't, so she reached and held his hand in hers. The action didn't bother JR; he gave her a light squeeze and brought her hand to his lips. The kiss was so light that Bianca wasn't sure it could even be called a kiss.

JR watched a crimson blush rise in her cheeks, it complimented her eyes and heart shaped face. "You're beautiful."

Bianca scrunched up her nose at the sweet comment, "It must be because of the anvils lifted off of my shoulders."

"If I had known—" JR started.

"You didn't and it's over. Maggie's gone. I'm here and so are you." Bianca reminded him softly.

"I've never been so grateful." JR carefully tugged on her hand and didn't stop until her face was inches before his. Leaning forward, he slowly brought his lips to hers. At first she was became tense by the action but soon relaxed into the affection. Due to his injury she had to bend to make it more comfortable for him but she didn't mind. Bianca soon felt one of JR's free hands find their way to the hem of her blouse. Goosebumps started to rise on her lower back, the sensation so good it almost scared her. Almost.

"JR," Bianca moaned with a slight growl.

Her reaction energized him and he snaked his arms around her back pulling her body on to his. Before she could protest her chest was already soft against his. JR pulled back and watched as desire began to build in her glossy brown eyes. He smirked sexily then kissed her once again. His lips trailed along her jaw line, under her chin and down the hollow of her throat. He whispered something against the sensitive spot but Bianca didn't hear it, all she knew was the feeling of his hot breath tickling her skin. Soon he was back to kissing her, passionately and thoroughly. After a minute or so he pulled back, his light blue eyes piercing hers. "As much as I'd like to continue…"

Bianca struggled to get her breath out, "W—we...have to stop." She pecked a kiss on his jaw line like he had done to her not too long ago, "It was nice though."

JR chuckled lowly while his fingertips made circles on her back, "Thanks. You wanna know something?"

"Hmm?"

"I won." He said simply.

She raised a brow at his response, expecting him to continue. When he didn't, she inquired herself. "You won what?"

"You didn't want to make any hot and heavy and we ending up doing so." He said proudly.

She smiled at his slightly annoying charm, "One track mind."

He smiled and nodded. "Bianca all of the time."

Bianca shook her head amused and ran a hand through his growing hair. She missed his spikes. "I need to go check on Miranda."

"Okay." JR replied.

Bianca tried to wiggle out of his clutch, "You've got to let me go."

"Never."

* * *

"JR," Babe called from outside of JR's door a little while later.

He was hesitant to answer, "Come in." he invited with regret. Bianca had been right, Babe just popped in where she wasn't wanted. He gazed at her guardedly. She had a tray in her hand which most likely carried this morning's breakfast.

"I thought you might be hungry." Babe stated when she saw his eyes dart at the silver serving dish.

JR rolled his eyes at her efforts. "Winifred could have brought it up."

Babe was unaffected by his dismissive tone. "She was going to but I stopped her. Whose face would you rather see first in the morning?"

Bianca's already done that, he thought silently. "Looks like I didn't get to decide anyways. I'm not hungry."

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"I doubt I have to repeat myself." JR retorted. "Just leave the tray at the end of the bed. I'll eat it later."

Babe felt anger seep inside of her but ignored it so she wouldn't ruin her act. Through clenched teeth she asked. "Why are you being so rude to me?"

"Josh Madden ring a bell? " JR questioned. Why couldn't she just leave? They didn't have to talk to each other.

"I've apologized for that."

"Yeah." JR replied, "Apologies usually don't do much unless you mean them."

"I do mean them." Babe said while putting the tray on his bed. She turned to face him. "How can you forgive Bianca but not me?"

JR looked at her strangely. What did she know? "What exactly have I forgiven Bianca for?"

Babe saw the suspicion on his face and had to hold back a smirk. "When you and I were having our little riff, you found comfort in Bianca but you lost it when she left you. So you've forgiven her for leaving."

"And how do you know that?" JR questioned.

Babe walked near him, "Because you're letting her live here. What other reason would I have, JR?"

"You wouldn't." He stated while glaring at her, he continued. "Speaking of Bianca, where is she? Just want to be sure she's enjoying her accommodations."

"She's with Miranda and Little A. I thought it'd be nice for them to have pancakes together." Babe answered quickly.

JR was genuinely surprised, "You thought of it?"

"Yes."

"What are you planning?" JR asked in disbelief.

"I could ask you the same thing." Babe admitted. She licked her lips and carefully measured her words. "What are you planning to achieve by letting Bianca live here? Is this your attempt to rekindle old feelings?"

"If it is, do you think you can stop me?" JR challenged. He knew Babe's true self and what she would do to get what she wanted.

"So there is something going on." Babe stated with triumphant.

JR shrugged, "We'll find out when the time comes. Now if you don't mind getting out."

* * *

"Winifred told me you wanted to see me." Bianca declared once again finding herself in her loved one's room. "JR, what's going on?" She walked over to his bed and sat down, careful not to get too close to his injured self.

His expression was serious, "Babe's looking to cause trouble."

"What does she know?" Bianca asked nervously.

"I'm not sure," JR regrettably confessed. "She came in here earlier, goading. Binks, she's up to something and I don't have the slightest idea of what it is."


	24. Mother Knows Best

Sorry for the long delay guys. I've just been so upset with the Carey show lately that I haven't had the motivation to write. But I owe all of you guys a story, so I'm going to trying to keep trucking on. lily zamax – Thanks for the review! I hope your prediction is right lol. Born to Fire – Thanks for the review, I hope I can keep this creativity up :)

**tylerhiltongrupie53** – Thanks for the review! And Babe will get what's coming to her…(now only if I knew what that was) lol…I'm still setting up her demise.

**JewelBaby** – Only JR and Bianca can tell you if they're hearing the bells :P Thanks for the review!

**Frankie** – Thanks for your review, Frankie. You have many suggestions on how to rid of Babe and I may end up using one of them lol…she'll get hers.

Chapter 24

"Wow, JR, you're making great progress." Dixie commented watching her son stride to her gingerly with the support of his walking stick. It was like Déjà Vu seeing him learn how to walk all over again. She smiled with watery eyes. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." JR replied sheepishly. "I'm getting better, just a few stumbles here and there. I can't wait until I'm not longer dependent of this thing."

Dixie nodded and moved out of his path when he came to pass her. "You've come really far from a month ago."

JR stopped and wheeled slowly to face her. "It's all of the support I'm getting, from you, Tad, Dad, Jamie and Di…"

"And Bianca." Dixie added knowingly.

"And Bianca." JR repeated. With a few more struggling steps he made his way to the couch and sat down to rest. He was getting much better but the exercise still exhausted him. He made room when his mother came by his side.

"She must be happy about how well you're doing." Dixie noted in an attempt to make conversation, not that it was hard to talk to her son. But she was his mother and like most mothers around the world she wanted to know a little bit about her son's love life. Just a little bit. She had also moved into the Chandler mansion to aid her son in his recovery and had noticed the change in JR's demeanor just by being around Bianca.

"I think she's even a little more excited than I am." JR admitted a grin growing on his face. "Her spirit has been such a great influence. Bianca being here was the perfect remedy."

"You love her." Dixie stated reading the affection on his face.

"Am I that transparent?"

"I think it's great." She remarked. "It's good to see you so happy."

JR had a thoughtful expression on his face. "I'm lucky to have her."

"You sound like a man who knows what he wants." Dixie concluded from the tone of his grateful voice. "But is tied down to another woman."

"I not only sound like that man, I am that man." JR replied without much enthusiasm. Every day he was reminded of his predicament of being married to Babe and not being able to legally be with the woman he truly loved. "I wish I could just get rid of Babe but I can't think of a way to do that without getting 25 to life in prison."

"JR…" Dixie trailed off in a warning tone.

JR laughed dryly, "I wasn't being completely serious. There's no way I would ever leave my son or Bianca. But Babe and the three of us is more than a crowd."

"What about divorcing her?" supplied Dixie.

JR gave her a look that said 'Don't you think I've already thought about that?' instead he just replied with. "I talked to my lawyer and there's no way I can divorce her now. Babe obviously knows about what's going on between Bianca and me. If I ask for a divorce there's no doubt that Babe would bring up sole custody of Little A and with Bianca in my life she'd have the ammunition to get it."

"Well maybe I can talk to her."

"Thanks but I doubt that would work. Also, I've got to figure this out on my own."

Dixie sighed, "Just be careful. Babe doesn't strike me as the type of person who fights clean."

* * *

"Could this day go by any slower?" Bianca asked rhetorically to the four walls that made up her office. She usually didn't work the Miranda Center from the inside but she had gotten a call from an executive of the company, alerting her that the financial support of the company was declining. Bianca had thought it impossible seeing as how wealthy that she was but that wasn't the case. The aristocrats of the public were no longer feeling the need to support the Miranda Center as they once had. Now Bianca had to find out a way to get people more involved. She would have to come up with some sort of advertisement or fundraiser. However, Bianca had been sitting in the same spot for three straight hours and nothing was coming to mind. "I have to think of something."

A buzz sounded from the office phone that sat on her desk and she pressed a blinking red button to respond. "Yes?"

"Erica Kane is here to see you, Ms. Montgomery," said her secretary.

Bianca was happy for the distraction. "Let her in."

Moments later her mother walked through the door, dressed to impress and a grin poised on her face. Bianca got up and pulled her mother into a warm embrace. They soon parted and Bianca smiled at the smaller woman happily. "What are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to visit my beautiful daughter?" Erica asked a little offended.

Bianca looked at her mother quizzically, "Who told you?"

"I have no idea as to what you're referring to." Erica claimed while taking a seat in front of Bianca's desk.

"Mom, I don't believe you," Bianca replied, "You obviously found about what's going on around here."

Erica didn't bother to hide the fact any longer. "Your foundation is suffering from financial woes, Bianca, it's a severe decline."

Bianca returned to her own chair, murmuring. "It's not severe."

Erica motioned to the piles of papers that clutters Bianca's desk, "What do you plan to do about it?"

Bianca sighed gently and reminded herself not to grow annoyed. Her mom only meant the best, although she didn't have a good way of showing it. "I'm going to fix it."

"You know how this happened, don't you?" Erica inquired with accusation in her voice. "JR Chandler."

Bianca rolled her eyes and began to clean the mess on the desk while Erica continued.

"Ever since you've taken resident in his home your attention has been taken away from what's important, Bianca. That man is complete trouble and doesn't deserve to have you in his life. I've come here to put some sense in you."

Bianca's head quickly snapped up, "So now I'm stupid?"

"Bianca, you know full well that I didn't it that way."

"Then please explain what you do mean."

Erica gazed at her daughter squarely, "I am not a fan of JR. I've made no secret of that. Bianca, you've changed ever since you and he became closer. Don't you see what's wrong in the equation?"

"Yes mother, JR has changed me." A looked of satisfaction was etched on Erica's face. "He's made me happier then I ever thought I could be. I'm happy with him, Miranda and Little A."

"I can't believe you let him around Miranda." Erica said with disgust.

Bianca replied, "He's a wonderful father."

Erica was bewildered, "Father? To your daughter?"

Bianca ignored the invitation to dwell into that subject, "Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Bianca…"

"No, mom, don't do that!" Bianca exclaimed, her voice rising, "I'm happy with my life. I'm in love with an amazing person! All I want—All I ask is for you to appreciate that."

There was a silence, and then the elder woman raised her hands in surrender, "Alright. I'm still not okay with you seeing him. But as long as you're healthy and happy that's all that matters."

A bright gleam appeared in Bianca's brown eyes. "Thanks. You are right though, I haven't been paying enough attention to the Miranda Center. I've only been working with the European division for the past two years and it shows."

"You just need to broadcast some more. Who's your PR?" Erica asked sincerely wanting to helping.

"I'm in charge of the idea, mom. Whatever I choose to do has to be genuine and grabs enough interest to get my lost sponsors back. "

Erica caught the distraught expression on Bianca face, "You'll do fine sweetheart, you're a creative person. How many ideas have you already scratched?"

Bianca nodded her head towards a wastebasket on the floor that was filled with crumpled balls of paper. "A lot, nothing seems right."

"Something will come to you." Erica assured her.

Bianca's secretary soon inserted her voice into the now tensionless atmosphere, telling them that JR was just outside. Unsurprisingly, Bianca gave her approval to let him in. She gave a stern look towards her mother, "Behave."

Bianca's eyes swept over to the door and watched it anxiously. The door opened slowly and he entered the room with great composure. That's when she noticed the absence of his walking stick. He was walking without any assistance and doing a hell of a job at it too. She searched his dark blue eyes, "JR!"

"Hello to you too." He smirked, enjoying her response. "I wanted to surprise you."

A smile wrinkled the lower half of Bianca's face. "This is definitely a surprise. How long have been able to…" Bianca trailed off.

"For a couple of days, I've been practicing alone." JR confessed to her. He caught sight of the other person in the room and acknowledged her. "Erica, it's great to see you."

"I'm glad you're recovering so well, JR." Erica told him while getting up. She turned towards her daughter. "Bianca, I will call you later."

Bianca quickly replied and walked towards her mother, "You don't have to go."

"I've overstayed my welcome," Erica stated softly, audible only for Bianca. "This has convinced me that you're right. I was wrong. He's trying, so should I."

Bianca hugged Erica once again. "I love you, mom."

"And I love you. Give Miranda a kiss for me, okay?" Erica requested.

Bianca nodded and Erica left without anything further to say.

JR stared at Bianca with concern, "Is everything okay?"

"Perfect," Bianca beamed, their proximity growing closer by the second. She brushed her lips across his and wrapped her arms around his torso tightly. "You have no idea of how happy I am to see you."

JR pressed a kiss on the top of her head and inhaled the scent of vanilla and cinnamon. "Ditto."

Bianca reluctantly pulled away from the affection. "I can't believe you've been able to walk for the days and I knew nothing about it."

JR could tell by the smile that brightened her face that she wasn't honestly upset, "I know the past weeks with Babe has been tough. So I wanted to show you that what you've done for me has not gone in vain."

"I'd do it all over again." Bianca declared.

JR's brow rose at the remark, "Really?"

"Kiss me."

He didn't need to be told twice and did so without hesitation. The kiss was deeper than the last and pent up emotion erupted between them. Their lips melded beautifully together and JR's tongue soon begged for entrance into her mouth. She obliged and let him explore her thoroughly. A few moments later they pulled back mutually.

"Damn oxygen." JR expressed.

She laughed. "I would do it over again."

JR feigned shock, realizing why he had been prompted to kiss her, "You were using me?"

Bianca shrugged innocently, "I needed to be sure."

He frowned at her explanation and she laughed even more. His big hands found they're way to her small waist and traveled up her sides, teasing her reflexes. He started to tickle her and Bianca started to giggle hysterically. She snorted unladylike and that made her giggle harder. His forearms braced her so she wouldn't move too much in his arms or fall on her behind. JR smirked at her reactions, "What are you taking? Because I definitely want some."

Bianca grinned. "I love you."

JR tucked away strands of her hair that had been misplaced during their playtime. "I love you too, gorgeous." He kissed her instinctively, "I've been thinking, I want to do something with you and the kids. Just to get away from things for a day."

Bianca nodded thoughtfully, "Okay, what's on your mind?"

"I don't know. A day in the park or at the beach, the circus is in town and Miranda loves elephants. Or an amusement park since Little A loves dinosaurs. Maybe a carnival…"

Bianca's eyes widened at his list. "You're brilliant."

"I'm aware of this." JR joked. "What took you so long?"

"JR, I'm serious. You know about the decline right?" Bianca reminded him.

"I was there when you go the call, Binks." He told her and couldn't help but wonder what was going through her head.

"A fundraiser—a carnival for women and children looking for a new life, that's it. I'll put the idea out there and I'm sure the sponsors will pay for the set-up. Everyone working here can donate their time. Erin and Di…Oh, JR, this is great."

He watched the wheels spin in her head proudly. "I never doubted you for a second."

"I would have never thought about it without you're rambling." Bianca admitted.

"Thanks." He remarked reaching for her hands. "Now can we please go home?"

Bianca smirked, "Home--of course. You know what? We work well together."

JR grinned back at her, "Bianca, again…what took you so long?"


End file.
